Catch Me When I Fall
by Emberwillow14
Summary: Max falls from the sky and needs serious medical help, so what does she do? Follow directions to Ouran High of course! What happenes when the flock needs help the most and must get it from the Hosts! Angel is 10 in this fic Angel/Mori full summary inside
1. Falling

**A/N I am back and ready for action!!!! So Max and Fang and Iggy are 19 in this fic and Angel is 10, you do the math for the others....Now, just to warn you, this is the shortest chapter that I'm going to post for this fic, so enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Maximum Ride**

**Full Summary: Max and the flock are flying over Japan when all of a sudden Max takes a nose dive. Needing serious medical help, she directs the flock to Ouran and through the window of Music Room #3! After a little coaching from Angel, she gets the Hosts to help them. What will happen when lines get crossed and people start falling in love?! There is a plot in here somewhere....**

**Enjoy! **

**Max POV**

We were flying over Japan when it happened. Normally we wouldn't have been in East Asia, but we had just done some major fighting with that stupid Kim Jong IL, the dictator of North Korea. Long story short, we made him see the error of his ways. Now his army is being put to better use and the once enslaved people are free.

So I was flying along and everything was all fine and dandy, right? Wrong. I'm not sure what happened, but I stopped moving. It was as if a switch had been flicked and all my motor abilities shut down. My wings stopped mid-flap and I started to plummet the 50,000 feet to the ground.

On my way to my death, I kept thinking about my flock. Who was going to take care of them? Would they stay together? And then what to do about Fang…our relationship had just taken off, and now I was going to die. You know, could my life suck anymore than it already did?

_Angel, I am in serious need of some help. Can you tell Fang I can't move? _Calm as ever, yep, that's me. I started to crash into the canopy of the trees and felt things breaking. _Snap_, oh great, there goes my wing. I knew I was going to have serious issues when, if, I ever woke up from my eminent fall, i.e. plenty of broken things and some serious internal bleeding.

Sometime whilst I was free-falling, I got turned around, just in time to see the ground coming up mighty quickly. I felt someone pulling my arm up, which turned me around just enough before my landing to not crush my face in. Oh, and then, to top off all the excruciating pain I felt, I blacked out.

**Fang POV**

All I heard was a snapping noise coming from below. Then I heard Angel's thoughts. _FANG! Max is falling and she can't move! You need to go help her!!! __**Ok Angel. Calm down honey. I'm going down to help her. Get the rest of the flock and head down carefully. **__Ok._

I tucked my wings in and shot straight towards where Max had started to fall. As I neared her, I could hear snapping sounds. Just before she hit the ground, I managed to grab hold of her arm and half turn her so she wouldn't hit the ground face first like she was going to, had I not grabbed her. "IGGY!" I shouted once he touched down. "How bad are Max's wounds? Angel, Gasman, go get firewood! Nudge, when Iggy's done, go to town. Get as many bandages as you can. Also get Max something she can lay on so she's not on hard ground. Oh, and get her a pillow. Iggy, report!"

"Max's left leg is broken. She'll need a splint to keep it straight. And her right wing is useless for now. The bones are almost completely shattered. I don't know if she'll ever be able to use it again. She's got to have major internal bleeding Fang, along with some other injuries I may not be able to find. She's going to need a doctor, or someone that can provide medical attention. And she's going to need it soon," he replied solemnly.

"OK. You and Nudge go to town. Get a splint and whatever else you'll need. We can worry about what to do about the doctors once Max wakes up," I said to the two.

"OK," they replied in unison. Both looked afraid and unsure, but they took off with an air of determination.

**Max POV**

I woke up I don't know how much later. First thing I noticed was how much I hurt. All over it seemed like a bulldozer had taken a wrecking ball to me, trying to destroy everything in my body that I needed. Secondly, I felt something soft under my head and body. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings carefully, not wanting to move too much because it hurt like hell. I was laying on a mat or something that was soft on my back and cool to the touch. Wait a second; I shouldn't be able to feel the cool of the mat! I looked down and saw that I had no clothes on. There was an ace bandage covering my chest and a different ace bandage wrapped around my waist. My head was propped up on Fang's thigh and he was so very lucky I was out of commission or he would be so freaking dead!

I looked up to see Fang smiling down at me. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"What the hell, Fang?! Why am I naked! You had best put some clothes on me before I drop kick you into oblivion," I screeched, really not wanting the kids to hear my tirade, even though the youngest, Angel, was already ten years old.

"Max. While I'm sure you would love to do that, have you noticed that you are broken in more places than one?" His voice was cool and collected, but I saw the pain in his eyes.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days."

WOW! Two _days_? "I hurt all over," I said matter-of-factly.

"Anything I can get you, mother dearest?" Iggy asked sarcastically from my left. I realized it was dark out, but getting lighter. It must have been near dawn.

"Iggy, if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick your butt faster than you can say yes ma'am."

"Somehow that doesn't make me quiver or shake in fear."

"Shut up."

"Max," Fang called my attention.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, as if I had not been busy making dirty faces—those of which had no effect on Iggy.

"You aren't going to like this," he said, looking down at me.

"Tell me," I said.

"We don't know the true extent of your injuries. To be sure, we need to take you to a real doctor," Nudge rushed out then shut up for once.

"Doctor?" I squeaked. In my present state I couldn't muster up the energy to display my dislike of doctors.

"You need one Max…or you could die," Angel whispered, but I could still hear her.

Something in my gut told me we needed to just fly around…that I would know where I needed to go. _Just fly. Fly away and you will know where you need to go. This is no normal injury, and as such you need a greater than normal doctor, _a voice said to me. No, not _the voice_, a different one. It was almost like a premonition of the future, or like a voice telling me the right way to go. "We need to fly."

Shocked faces filled my view as protests filled my ears. "Max, you are in no condition to fly," Fang said.

"Look. If I stay here I'm going to die. We need to fly. North, go north. I'll know where to go; you just need to follow my lead. Now, who gets the honor of carrying me?" I asked.

After much protest we finally got into the air. Fang held me close to his chest, but not so close as to bump any of my injuries, kind of. More like every move he made to turn me resulted in me crying out in pain.

I was finally able, through the pain, to direct the flock to some high-end school-palace like place. We flew right over the words _Ouran High School Academy_ and crashed through some very large windows.

Fang stood up with me in his arms and I took in the scene before me. Eight people dressed the same, seven of them guys and one girl, looked over at us, shocked. I smiled briefly, then, seeing as how the pain was so terrible and I had had to deal with it all through the day, I blacked out…again. Shit.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Please no flames...**

**Ember :)**


	2. Helping out

**A/N Yay! Here is chapter 2! Now, for all of you who favorited me or my story or alerted it, I thank you..but reviews would be love.**

**So I would like to dedicate this lovely chapter to my very first reviewer: SamXwasXhere. I just replied to your review and said I'd have the next chapter up tomorrow or thursday...well, here's a little present for you. Hope you enjoy my second chapter.**

**This is going to probably be the shortest chapter for a while...I've started to grow accustomed to longer chapters, just because the reader get's a more in depth experience into the writing...plus I believe you've waited enough, so a longer chapter should be your reward :) If any of the characters seem a bit OOC, I apologize. I've really tried to mature the characters in my own way, so that they are better equipped to deal with what I've got in store for them. I also believe that despite what they may seem like on the outside, their inner thoughts, which are what I primarily deal with, are subject to interpretation and manipulation on the writer's part....and I'm ranting. Please enjoy and review!**

**Haruhi POV**

The day had gone by surprisingly uneventfully, aside from the usual cracks from the "higher ups." In other words, I had managed to go another day, thankfully, without breaking, busting, destroying, or demolishing any priceless artifacts/antiques that could be added to my lowering but still freaking high debt.

Since first coming to Ouran and breaking that stupid forsaken vase two months ago, I had managed to bring my debt down a few thousand yen. Yippee, another 770,000 yen to go! Of course it didn't help that Kyouya looked constantly for reasons to add to my debt. Come to think of it, I wasn't truly sure how much more I had to pay off.

The day had finished and all of our customers had left for home. Tamaki had called a mandatory meeting to decide the plans for next week's host days. Like we ever decided anything at these meetings. Usually it took Kyouya-Sempai mentioning something to Tamaki to "give him an idea." He is so freaking full of himself. Damn rich bastard.

We were all sitting around the main table on various seats. I was nestled (unwillingly) between Hikaru and Kaoru on a small two person sofa. Kyouya sat in a cushioned chair with his laptop, Honey and Mori sat on another couch, a three person couch that they would not let me go sit on. Tamaki lay sprawled across a loveseat, dramatically talking with his hands like he was showing off for our guests.

"I've got it!" Tamaki exclaimed, shooting upright in the chair. "Stereotypes."

I stared at him, blank faced.

"Stereotypes," Kyouya repeated.

"Yes. Stereotypes. That is going to be our next theme! Imagine it! I'll play the jock, Honey the small nerd, Mori the band geek, Hikaru the cross-dresser, Kaoru the gay, Haruhi the poor scholarship person, and Kyouya the goth!" Tamaki exclaimed. I was pretty sure Kyouya hadn't suggested this idea, judging from the look of shock that quickly crossed his features.

"I like it!" Honey exclaimed around a mouthful of cake.

"Mh." Mori grunted.

"Poor scholarship person?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It's not like you have far to go, Haruhi," Kaoru said in my ear.

"Yeah, I mean, you already embody the stereotype, you just need to look the part," Hikaru agreed into my other ear.

"Why can't I be the, the, I don't know? The emo?" I whined.

"The what?" Tamaki asked.

"The emo. You know, the emotional? Like, the boy who cuts himself to get rid of the pain and stress and pent up anger he is feeling. You seriously have never heard of that?" I asked.

"No, but it is an interesting concept," Kyouya said, speaking to me briefly then pushing his glasses up further on his nose and making a note on his laptop.

"Well we could always dress her up as a cheerleader and have Hikaru and Kaoru hang all over her. She could be the skanky cheerleader and they could be the boys she screws without remorse." I gaped, wide-eyed, at Honey's random and totally out-of-character input.

"What the hell?" I asked blatantly.

"Ooh, I rather like that idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That would mean unveiling Haruhi as a girl," Mori reminded.

"Not necessarily. We could say Haruhi is cross-dressing. It might even bring in more customers for her," Kyouya said.

"What? No! I refuse!" I said.

"As always, your input means nothing, Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"We need to do research! We must find the perfect cheerleading outfit for Haruhi!" Tamaki said, totally serious.

"We know who to study. The Americans are famous for their slutty cheerleaders. All we need to do is study their uniforms," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I think they even have cheerleading movies that we can watch and look for ideas. Then, our mom can make some uniforms, right, brother?" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded furiously and turned his look of glee on Tamaki.

"I like this idea. It is decided then. We shall portray stereotypes next host club. Meeting adjourned," Tamaki said formally.

We all stood up and looked, surprised, at the window as the sound of shattering glass hit out ears.

Six teenagers flew, yes, flew, as in with wings, in through the window. The boy in the front, he had to be at least nineteen, carried a beat-up girl in his arms. She smiled briefly at us before I saw her body go limp as she lost consciousness.

Hikaru pulled my arm and forced me behind Kaoru and him. I peaked around the twin and stared at these new people. A small girl with blonde curly hair smiled at me and started to walk over to me. "Angel, no," another girl, African-American, said to the blonde and grabbed her arm.

"How can I help you?" Kyouya asked calmly, as if these people hadn't just broken in through the window.

"Look. I don't know who you are and I don't really know why we're here. All I know is that this girl here in my arms needs help and you can offer it," the boy holding the girl said. His voice was deep and reflected the obvious muscles showing through his tight black t-shirt. His hair was long and hung around his face and shoulders, just long enough to be sexy. It was the color of night, and, as I looked harder, was the same color as the things protruding from his back. They couldn't have been wings, because that was impossible, right?

"Honey-sempai," I whispered to the small senior standing next to me. He wasn't hiding, just biding his time, checking out the newcomers. "The things on their backs. They can't be wings, can they?"

Honey looked at me with wide eyes. "It's impossible," he laughed, but it didn't sound like the lighthearted laughs the boy usually spouted.

"Put her down on the sofa there. We will see what we can do for her," Tamaki said graciously. I saw Kyouya glance sharply at him. The boy walked over to the large sofa Mori and Honey had just recently vacated and laid down the frail girl in his arms.

"Ok, well I know I probably shouldn't, but I'm going to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Nudge. No, I'm not joking. No, I'm not a freak. No, these aren't fake wings on my back. Yes, I can fly. Yes, you may call me Nicole. No, you may not call me anything other than Nudge or Nicole. We need help. We were flying over your country when our leader, Max, fell. She landed hard on the ground and broke a bunch of bones and may be dying. We. Need. Help. So, if you can help us, great. If you cannot, we will leave and had best not see any of this on the web or on TV. Yes, if we see it on the internet or television, we will hunt you down," the girl that had stopped the small blonde girl spoke in a calm but firm tone.

"Oh, and no, there isn't anything you could do to stop us. Not even you, Kyouya," the small blonde girl said and smiled sweetly at Kyouya. No freaking way! She just told off Kyouya! And threatened him as well! Oh, my mother loving gosh.

Kyouya's glasses flashed and I saw in his eyes his momentary astonishment. I voiced the question, safely from behind Hikaru and Kaoru, on everyone's minds. "Pardon me, but I have to ask. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel, Haruhi Fujioka," the small blonde girl said directly in my direction. I would know; I was peeking out from behind the twins. "It's ok. We aren't going to hurt you. Please, Max is hurt and she needs help. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Me?" I asked as I stepped out from behind the twins. Hikaru was quick to grab me and hold me against his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "Please. She thinks there is something I can do to help her Max. Let me help." I turned my gaze onto Kyouya. "Add it to my debt, if you have to. I'm going to help these kids."

Hikaru, shocked, let go of me and I walked slowly but with an air of determination over to the girl Angel. "How can I help, hon?"

The girl, Angel, grabbed onto my hand and walked me over to Max. I passed the girl Nudge and the three other boys with her, all of them looking distrusting in my direction. I walked with Angel until we stopped in front of Max.

She was a beautiful girl, dirty blonde hair, wavy. She was curvy in all the right places and thin, and her wings were beautiful. Her breathing was light, and I knew she was going to need help. "Her arm is broken, maybe her leg too, and her wing is damaged, maybe beyond repair," Angel looked pleadingly up at me. "She needs help."

"What do you think I can do?" I asked the small girl. I knew from dealing with Honey on a daily basis that I needed to humor the young and young at heart.

_Get Tamaki to help. Turn on your charm. Look, I'm really bright for my ten years…think of me like you do Honey, young-looking but really wise beyond his years. I know you are a girl, and I know about your debt. I promise you Kyouya's thinking of adding a lot more to your debt than money, but he won't charge _you_ for the broken window…he's going to charge us, and I promise you we can take care of that. Who knows? Maybe we'll be here for a while. I really like your mind, Haruhi…it's not clouded with meaningless junk. _Of course, none of this was said out-loud. Oh, no. I heard all of this in my mind as I was looking into this small girl's eyes.

"T-Tamaki-Sempai," I looked over at the Host Club King. "Please. This girl needs help." Tamaki still looked unsure, so I walked over to him and grasped hold of his hands, bringing them up to under my chin. "Will you do it for me?" I asked quietly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes, a trick I had learned worked on the boys when they were being highly unreasonable: i.e. when Hikaru and Kaoru were insisting I was their "toy" and they wanted to go "play." Three words for them, Hell freaking NO!

Tamaki's face lit up and I winced as he threw his arms around me and held me too close to his body. "Oh, my baby is so cute when she looks at me like that. Of course, my daughter! I will do everything in my power to help these people," Tamaki gushed. I started having trouble breathing and was glad when Mori quickly helped me out of Tamaki's embrace.

I smiled my thanks up at Mori and he simply nodded at me. I looked over at Tamaki's forlorn expression and smiled sweetly at him. Walking over to him, I gave him a soft hug and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, Sempai."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around me softly, one hand across my waist, the other on my head, pulling me to him. "Anything for you, my daughter," he whispered.

Letting go of me, Tamaki looked over at Kyouya. "We shall take her to my house, where she will be cared for by my personal doctor." Kyouya simply looked at the President and shook his head. "Why not?" Tamaki nearly whined.

"She needs to go somewhere where she can be taken care of discreetly. Your father has been in too many tabloids lately, therefore there will be more press at your house, looking for a scoop. She will be much more protected at my house," the Shadow King replied.

The girl on the sofa, Max, groaned a bit and shifted slightly, the movement ending in a pain-filled gasp. The boy who had been carrying the girl rushed to her side and grasped hold of her hand, using the other to brush away a piece of hair from her face.

"How soon can you get her to a doctor, Kyouya?" asked the girl, Angel, who had spoken to me.

"I shall call for our car now. Hikaru, Kaoru, gather some rags and wet them down to clean off Max," Kyouya said calmly.

I wasn't sure why Kyouya was so keen on helping out these people, but I had a feeling it was because I wanted to help. I wasn't quite sure myself why I wanted to help; only knowing I felt a strange connection to Angel. She looked over at me from her position next to the sofa and smiled at me sweetly.

_Thank you, Haruhi-sama. _I started at the title she bestowed upon me. No one had ever called me that. I gestured to the girl to some over to me.

"How can I hear your voice in my mind?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me and smiled again.

"It's part of what I can do. I promise to tell the whole story to all of you very soon, but first we need to take care of Max." Angel turned from me to look over my shoulder. "Honey! Might I have a word with you?"

I turned to see Honey smile up at the girl as she walked over to him. A tap on my shoulder caused me to whirl. I looked up into the eyes of Nudge. "Hey," she said.

"Hello," I replied.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for helping us out. You see, Max really scared us when she took that nasty fall, and I just wanted you to know how much this means to us. To say the truth, we don't even really know why we are supposed to be here, only that Max knew this was right."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm the type of person that wants to help."

"Well we appreciate it nevertheless."

I smiled at the girl. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over with stark white cloths wetted down. "We've got some rags for you to wash off Max somewhat," Kaoru said, offering up the fabric.

"Thank you," Nudge smiled and took the "rags" from the twins. She walked over to Max and started wiping off the dirt and sweat from her body.

"So, Haruhi, why were you turning on the charm for dear old 'daddy?'" Kaoru asked, shoving his face directly in front of mine.

"Impulse I picked up from dealing with you two," I muttered under my breath.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya called my name from the door. I rushed over to him, leaving the twins in my wake.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Please help these people get Max downstairs to my car. We will take her to my house and let my doctor look her over. I trust you can get the rest of them over there?" Kyouya said coolly.

"Of course. I'll take care of it right away." I rushed over to the small group of teens after a small bow to Kyouya. "Angel, there is a car waiting downstairs. If you can move Max, Kyouya will be able to take Max to where she will be looked after."

She nodded and told all of this to the group of kids. The boy that had originally held Max picked her up again. "Lead the way," Angel said from beside him. I nodded and turned my back to them, walking past the other members of the Host Club.

I led the group of kids down to where I knew Kyouya and his car were waiting. After laying Max in the car, the boy looked over at Kyouya. "She will be taken to my house and checked over by the best doctor money can buy," Kyouya told the boy. He nodded and moved to slide into the car next to Max. Kyouya stopped him with a hand to his chest. "I apologize, but you cannot come with us."

"Max does not go alone," the boy spoke. His tone was threatening, the sound deep and mature.

"I will go with her, if that is alright, Kyouya," Angel said. She looked pointedly at Kyouya and he nodded, allowing her to slide into the car. "I'll watch over Max, guys. She'll be fine," Angel smiled at her group of kids.

Nudge nodded. Kyouya slid into the car and shut the door. The driver put the car in drive and just like that they were off.

**So, yay or nay?**

**Let me know in a REVIEW (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) what you think about the longer vs. shorter chapters and if you think I'm totally off for my story.**

**Next chapter: Kyouya and Angel get a little one on one, everyone gets to spend a little time together. Plus! Royal Pains Doctor Hank refrences and Kyouya...COOKING?! It's all instore for you next!**

**Ember :)**


	3. Chiisana Tori Little Bird

**A/N Guess what! To reward all of my lovely readers for being patient...here is an exceptionally long and informative chapter....Please review and tell me what you think!**

**This chapter is dedicated to DarklightningWolf13....thanks for the reviews!**

**Angel POV**

Max laid spread out on the seat of the car (read: limo). Looking battered and broken, Max really scared me. I had to believe she was going to be fine, but what with how she looked presently I couldn't help but doubt my hope. I knew about Max's new ability to see the future, or at least know glimpses of what is to come, so I knew there was a good reason we had to be here with these boys and that one girl, Haruhi.

Kyouya sat next to me on the seat opposite Max. I had my knees curled up to my chest with my arms around them and my chin rested on the top one. I turned my head slightly and looked at the cold man sitting next to me. It wasn't that he was a cold person, so to speak. He just masked his emotions much like Fang did (does). The black hair that sat on top of his head was disheveled from his hands running through it.

"I know what you want to know, it's not a secret from me," I said, matter-of-factly.

"How?" he asked simply.

"I can read minds. Long story short, I was genetically engineered. The scientists at The School grafted avian DNA into my chromosomes, so now my DNA is only ninety-eight percent human. The other two percent is avian, thus the wings, extra air sacs, and lighter bones. Also, for some reason, I and the rest of the Flock have special abilities." I tore my gaze from his and looked at Max. "We're surprisingly tough and heal rapidly. We fight plenty of bad guys on a regular basis and get by with scratches and broken bones. Even with this said I've never seen any of us this bad off. I've seen Max hurt before, trying to saw her arm off or what have you, but she's always recovered fairly easily. But still, I doubt even her ability to bounce back quickly." I looked back at Kyouya. "That's why we need your help. Without serious medical help, I fear Max may never recover. I don't know what I would do without her."

"How old are you?" Kyouya asked in his same tone.

"I am around ten years old, I think. The scientists never told us our birth-dates. The rest of the flock and I picked our names and birth-days, estimating our ages. I know what you are thinking and, yes, my mind is well advanced that of your average ten year old. Somewhere in the time since we escaped from The School and started trying to save the world, my mind began rapidly maturing. Max and Fang—the boy that brought Max in through the window, sorry about that, by the way—blame it on the terrible things that have been throw our way. Because of that, they say, I've had maturity thrust upon me, and the inevitable reaction, in their eyes, was my brain to cope by rapidly advancing. I, on the other hand, believe it is just another part of me being the mutant I am."

"Interesting. This School you talk of, are they after you?"

"All the time. Every minute of every day, they are composing schemes in which we are captured and returned to the place all of us despise and fear."

"Fear?"

"Since the very first I can remember, the scientists, White Coats, as we called them, ran tests on us. In more ways than one we were experiments that succeeded. They forced us to run in mazes like lab rats, electrically shocking us when we slowed down, injecting us with experimental liquids with undecipherable names. We lived in cages, small ones, almost like dog crates. I remember a time when we were free when I was six. We were playing happily outside, all of us, when erasers—mutant half-man half-wolf genetically created warriors from The School—captured me and ruined a perfectly great day. They took me back to the place I least wanted to be at. Max and the rest of The Flock ended up getting kidnapped again. We knew we had to escape, and did just that. It wasn't long after that when Max managed to saw her arm open.

"The scientists at The School put a tracking device in her arm, much akin to ones pet owners have put into their dogs and cats and birds. She wanted it out, fearing it was a way for the erasers to track us down. So, in her brilliance, she picked up a seashell and sawed a bloody gash into her arm. We found her nearly passed out on the beach, blood on the sand all around where she lay.

"We've had a bunch of hard times, Kyouya, but through all of them, Max has been the one to cement us together. Under her sketchy guidance, we've been ok. The past four years since we escaped from The School for the second time, I've never been happier with my family." I looked back to Max, tears in my eyes. "Without her, I don't know if we'll stay together. Really, without her, I don't know if I'll want to stay together. She was the first real mother I ever had, the first mother any of us really had, and without her, I don't know how we'll act, or even go on."

Kyouya put his hand on my shoulder lightly, and I turned to look at him. "She will be in good hands, my Angel." I blushed slightly and he lifted the hand on my shoulder to barely caress my pink cheeks. I let go of my knees and put my hand over his, pulling it down to rest on my knees, now perpendicular to the carpeted floor.

Looking down at his hand in mine I smiled. "Thank you, Kyouya. I know the draw you feel to me." I looked up into his eyes. "But I do not think you know why you feel the pull." A questioning look in his eyes confirmed my thought. "I am your sister, Kyouya onii-san."

Kyouya's whole face reflected his shock, and I waited patiently, allowing him to process this information. "How…?" he finally asked.

"One of your father's companies founded The School. During one routine trip to find out where his money was going, he was propositioned to offer up his DNA to help create a recombinant life-form, which means he was seduced by a female White Coat working on creating more of what Max and Fang and the rest are. In his defense, he really didn't have a choice. So the White Coat became pregnant and while I was still forming, they injected me with avian DNA. Your father didn't even know she became pregnant or that I was born.

"That's the reason I am so mature. Or, at least, that's why I believe I am so advanced." Slowly, Kyouya's expression had become one of understanding, to finally become one of acceptance.

"Of course you are so advanced. You are an Ootori. Furthermore, you are my little sister, and as such I would expect nothing less." He smiled warmly at me. "I am happy you figured all this out, Angel Ootori. Welcome to the family." As he said this last part he pulled me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, happy to feel resigned acceptance and joy in the embrace.

**Kyouya POV**

At first I was shocked and more than a little disbelieving of this little girl. But as she talked more and more I realized deep down inside what she was saying was pure truth. I have a little sister. I was having trouble wrapping my brain around the thought, but my soul recognized her, and my heart did as well. I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

She fit perfectly into my arms, her head pressed securely against my chest and arms wrapped tightly around my torso. My face pressed into her hair and I breathed in the sweet smell of coconut shampoo. My arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close to me, enabling me to feel the contours of her pre-mature body against my fully grown one.

She pulled back slightly and looked up into my eyes. I smiled a soft smile and kissed her forehead, letting go of her finally. She smiled back at me and brushed a piece of blonde hair from her face. "Tell me more of your special abilities, little sister." I smiled as I spoke the last words to her.

"Well, I can read and control minds. Also, I can speak in your mind." She paused. _Max hates it when I read her mind, because she's usually thinking risqué thought about Fang. Usually, after finding out things she thinks about Fang, I jump into his mind and tell him. What they don't know is that I hear them late at night, acting upon these risqué thoughts and fantasies. I'm really not as dumb as they think I am._ "Just like I did just now, I talk to the rest of the flock members and the occasional normal person. I actually talked to Haruhi in her mind back at your school. She's still puzzling over how I did that, I'm sure.

"Um, I can breathe underwater, like the fish I talk to. Oh, and you did hear me right. I can talk to fish and other undersea critters." Here she stopped and smiled broadly at me before looking at Max. "I also can recognize when people's souls recognize each other. I'm not quite sure how to word it, but it's almost like I have a built-in radar. For example, I know Max's soul recognizes Fang's. They are, in essence, Soul Mates. Also, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were my big brother. It was as if my soul recognized yours. As soon as that happened I knew the whole history lesson surrounding our dad and how I came to be your sister.

"The others have abilities, but they are so numerous it would just be easier for them to tell you themselves. I'm actually pretty tired. I haven't slept more than four hours in two days. I was worried about Max, and as such found it hard to fall asleep. I'm sure the rest of the Flock is as tired as me."

She paused and I saw her eye-lids drop a bit as she yawned widely. I looked away from her and over to Max. She was lying still, looking pitiful in her present state. "Onii-sama?" Angel asked quietly. I shifted my gaze to her and quirked a single eyebrow at her, silently inviting her to ask her question. "How is the rest of the Flock going to get to wherever we are going?"

I cursed silently. Would Haruhi be ok with the others? "I'm sure Haruhi is taking care of them," I replied.

"Could you call her and make sure? If I know my family, they are raising Cain."

"I will. Angel, you look very tired. Would you like to rest a bit while we continue on our way home? We have a ways to go still." She nodded her head sleepily, and I motioned for her to rest her head on my lap. She slowly lay down on the black seat with her body on the seat and her head on my lap, her head facing Max. I pulled out my cell phone and absentmindedly stroked Angel's soft hair as I dialed the phone I gave Haruhi the month previous.

"Sempai?" Haruhi's soft voice asked into the receiver.

"Yes, Haruhi. How are you doing, trying to figure out a way to get the rest of the "Flock" to my house?" I asked with an air of amusement.

"Well, they didn't want to go in a car, so right now they are following us from the sky. I'm in a car with Hikaru and Koaru, and the rest of the Host Club is heading over to your house as well. We should be there within two hours."

"Splendid. Good work, Haruhi. Oh, and do make sure Hikaru and Kaoru know they are not to harass Angel's family, especially the girl called Nudge."

"Will do, Sempai. Anything else?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"That will be all, Haruhi. We shall discuss the matter of adding the expense of all of this to your debt later." I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Of course, Sempai. See you soon."

"Yes, Haruhi. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and placed it back into the breast pocket on my shirt. Angel shifted slightly on my lap and sighed gently. I looked down at the small girl and could not help the smile that shone on my face. My long fingers trailed through soft, golden locks of hair, brushing out the tangles.

"Angel, my Chiisana Tori," I whispered. "I promise to protect you from now on. I cannot even begin to imagine the terrible things you have gone through in your life, but I swear you will no longer have to deal with such things."

Angel, whether subconsciously or not, grabbed my free hand and held it to her chest as one might do with a stuffed animal. I continued to stroke my other hand through her hair slowly as I looked down at her and eventually nodded off, only to be awoken by the sudden jolt of the car, signaling our arrival at my father's mansion.

I opened my gray eyes to see Angel still lying on my lap; my hand paused in her hair. I slowly detangled her golden locks from my fingers and looked up as the driver opened my door.

I smiled at the man and whispered, "I need you to alert Doctor Hank. We are in need of his services as soon as he is free. Also, I need a bed prepared for this young girl," here I gestured to Max, "who is in need of medical help."

The driver nodded his head once and took off for the front door. I tried my best to gently pull my other hand from Angel's grasp, but she shifted and looked up at me through heavy lidded eyes. "Wha-?" she asked.

"We are here," I whispered. "Go back to sleep, I will carry you inside." Her eyes closed and she nodded her head slightly. I put one arm under her upper back and the other under her knees and slid out of the car gracefully, pulling the small ten-year-old to my chest. Her head rested just under my right shoulder. I walked up to the house and through the opened door. Continuing up the stairs, I stopped in my room.

Heavy curtains kept the majority of outside light from escaping into my dark room. I walked over to my (large, expensive, and luxurious) bed and laid Angel down on the middle of the bed. My room, as a general rule, was kept colder than the others in the house, and I saw her shiver slightly. I crept over to the cabinet where I kept the thick blankets, pulling out a soft, brown blanket.

Returning to Angel, I wrapped the material around her. I watched with a smile as she snuggled closer into the sheets. I pushed back some hair that was in her eyes and kissed her forehead sweetly before heading back out to the car and gathering Max into my arms. The girl stirred momentarily in my arms, but was out again by the time I got up to the door.

Dr. Hank came shortly after I got Max situated in her room. "Hello, Dr." I said politely when her arrived.

"Good evening, Kyouya. How can I be of service today?" Dr. Hank asked.

"There is a young lady here who is very special." I told him all that I knew of Max and her Flock while walking him to the room where she lay.

"Kyouya-Sempai. Tamaki-sama and the others are here for you?" A maid came in to tell me.

I looked to the doctor apologetically. "If you will excuse me-?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Hank waved me off with a smile before continuing his preliminary examination of Max. I walked out of the room and closed the door as quietly as I could.

When I reached the entry I saw that everyone was gathered: the remaining four members of the Flock and the other six members of the Host Club. "Max is being checked over by our personal physician, Dr. Hank. I can guarantee Max's secret is safe with him. Angel is resting in my room. She fell asleep on the drive here and is very tired still. If any of you are tired, feel free to join her." I spoke to the Flock rather than the Host Club.

"Can we go see Max?" Nudge asked.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, but since I do not know of everything that happened, the doctor may have some questions for you. I can have a maid bring you to her room," I answered her. She and the oldest boy nodded their heads and I motioned for a maid waiting by the door. "Please take these four to Max's room." The maid nodded and led the Flock members away.

"So what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, right now Max is being examined by Dr. Hank and the Flock is off to talk to him. Angel is sleeping in my bed after falling asleep in my lap on the way here," I answered the annoying twin.

"Sempai?" Haruhi started. "Why is the little girl in your room?"

"It's the darkest room in the house, therefore the best place to sleep during the day," I replied.

"So what do we do now?" Kaoru asked.

"We busy ourselves with other things while we wait. It may also be a good idea to speak with the Flock, to talk to them and find out things about them. Who knows? We might even become friends with them," I spoke to everyone.

They nodded collectively. I was about to turn around, and was, in fact, half-turned, when I heard someone's stomach grumble. I turned back around to see Haruhi's blushing face. She placed her hand on her stomach and apologized. "Haruhi, would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"I'm ok, Sempai, really. I'll be fine," she said.

Tamaki looked worried and turned his gaze on me. I nodded my head once. "Haruhi, come with me, I insist. We'll go to the kitchen and get you something to eat," I said to her, motioning for her to follow me. She walked over to where I stood and I placed my hand on her lower back, directing her towards the kitchens. I distantly heard Tamaki proposing a game Haruhi thought us a while ago, called Hide and Seek. In this game, one person was "it" and the rest hid while the "it" person counted to some number they choose. Then, the person who was "it" went and tried to find the hidden others.

I took my hand off of Haruhi's back and walked beside her, leading to the kitchen. When we reached our destination I asked her, "Well, what would you like to eat?"

Her brown eyes opened large as she took in the pantry. She turned to me and asked if I had any protein bars. I smiled and directed her to a section of the pantry specifically shelved for health supplements. Sitting on a shelf were many boxes of different types of energy bars, imported from the United States and bought locally alike. She reached over into one of the boxes and pulled out a Cliff Bar. I noticed she went for the bar with the most chocolate and smiled.

Haruhi turned back to look at me and saw my smile. "You're smiling, Sempai…what's going on?" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke the last words.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"You only smile when you're going to add things to my debt."

I chuckled and turned from her, speaking over my shoulder, "Not always."

"What does that mean, Sempai?" she asked, coming to stand behind where I stood by the island. I turned around to look at her and crossed my arms, leaning against the wood.

"What do you think it means, Haruhi?"

"I have no idea, Sempai, else I would not ask."

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't you the smart one? How could you have gotten the scholarship and not have any deductive skills?" I was mocking her and she knew it.

"I am smart, Sempai. But I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!"

"Maybe some time soon I'll tell you," I said with a chuckle.

"Fine," she grumbled, taking a bite of her bar. Her eyes lit up as she savored the food.

"I'm going to check on Max and Dr. Hank. If you want to get back to the foyer, simply go out this door and take three consecutive rights. After your third right, continue straight and you will reach the foyer. Feel free to roam about, but be advised which doors you open." Haruhi nodded and I turned from her, heading out a different door to Max's room.

I reached it just as Dr. Hank was closing the door. "How is she, Doctor?" I asked him.

"She's got massive internal bleeding, a few broken limbs, ribs, and her right wing is shattered. I'm hoping she'll heal from it, but she may never use that wing again. Only time will tell," he said.

I nodded. "Did you get the rest of the story from the other winged kids?"

"Yes. The girl told me pretty much everything, but I could tell it was hard for her. They all seemed tired so I sent them away. I'd imagine they've either crashed in a random hallway or are with your friends."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"As always, it is my pleasure. Where is the rest of your family?"

"Father is on a business trip to the United States and Mother and my brothers and sister are vacationing. Why do you ask?"

"It seems quiet here. I was simply curious. Forgive me, if I have crossed any boundaries."

"You are quite alright. Will you be staying to monitor the girl?"

"I feel it would be for the better."

"Feel free to use the guest room right beside this one. I will alert the staff that you are staying. If you'll forgive me once again, I must find the others."

"Goodbye, Kyouya. I will alert you if her status changes."

I nodded and walked off. Now, knowing Tamaki, he was off goofing around with the bird kids. I walked along the hallway towards the game room when I heard Angel's voice in my head. _Onii-sama? Could you come get me? I'm hungry and do not wish to walk around your house alone._ I smiled and changed my course, reaching my room in record time.

I opened the door and smiled as I saw Angel sit up on the bed. "How was your nap, Angel my Chiisana Tori," I asked.

"Fine. Onii-sama? What does Chiisana Tori mean?" She asked.

"It means little bird," I told her as I reached the bed.

"I like it when you call me that, Kyouya Onii-sama," she said. I smiled and lifted her from the bed. She hugged me tightly before letting go. "Stand back a little ways; I don't want to hit you."

I backed up and smiled as she opened her wings up and shook them. Angel beat her wings a few times and was lifted off the ground, slowly touching down again. I stepped up to her again and looked at her white wings. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to them.

"Sure," Angel said with a smile and moved one of her wings forward so I could touch them. The top feathers were stiff, but the down feathers were soft to the touch. I ran my thumb over the top of her wing and watched as her eyes closed. I smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like a piggy-back ride to the kitchen?" I asked when her eyes opened again.

"Don't mind if I do," she replied and, before I could bend down, jumped up and with a slight beat of her wings was on my back. Her grip on my neck was firm but not so much that I could not breathe.

I walked with her on my back down the many hallways to the kitchen. Her head rested on my shoulder right by mine so she could see where we were going. When we reached the kitchen everyone was standing around the island, laughing and joking. "Well it seems like you all hit it off quite well," I said to Flock and Host members alike.

"Come join us, Kyouya," Tamaki said, waving us over with his arm. "These kids are great!"

Angel kissed my cheek and dropped down from my back. "Before we do anything, I want to introduce my family to everyone." Tamaki looked like he wanted to tell her everyone knew everyone, but I shook my head no. Tamaki shut his mouth. "This," Angel said, standing next to the boy that had brought Max through the window, "is Fang. He and Max are a couple, so you boys don't try to come on to her or he'll kill you." I heard the boys chuckling. "Next is Iggy." Angel stood by a tall boy with clouded eyes. "He is blind, but he never lets that stop him. Be nice to him or _I'll _have to hurt you."

"Nudge here is like my big sister," Angel said. "She's totally awesome, but try not to get her talking about one of her favorite topics. While she's not as bad as she was four years ago, but she can still talk a mile a minute." Angel walked over to a boy taller than her, but still shorter than the other boys. "This here is my brother, my actual brother. His name is Gazzy and pray you never find out the reason behind the name."

Angel walked over to me a grabbed my hand in hers. "And this is my other brother, Kyouya." Everyone went slack-jawed.

"Wait a second. You two are siblings?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, well my father isn't the smartest man. One night stands can lead to things like this." Together, Angel and I told the story to the others.

"And so, Kyouya is my big brother," Angel smiled as she concluded.

"So your dad owns The School?" Fang asked.

"He owns the company that owns the School, yes. But he has no real idea what goes on there," I replied.

"Fang, we are safe here," Angel said resolutely, still holding onto my hand.

"Are you sure, Angel? I mean, he could alert them at any time and tell them where we are," Nudge said with a distrusting look at me.

"Hey, look. When have I ever led you astray? I know what I'm doing and I know that Kyouya Onii-sama would never hurt me." Her firm expression softened as she looked up at me. "I've seen what's in his head and in his heart. He loves me, even though he hasn't known me long. And when Kyouya loves, truly loves, he loves hard. I should know," she looked over to where Haruhi stood. "He loves all the members of the Host Club in his own way. Even you, Haruhi." I stiffened at Angel's comments.

_Trust me_. The words floated into my head before I could start to say something to her. "Is that true, Kyouya-Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course it is, Haruhi. I'm not as cold hearted as you think I am," I said, looking into her eyes.

"I trust him," the small boy spoke up. "If my—our—sister says you're ok, then I believe her."

"Finally. Took you long enough. Goodness! Who's with him?" Angel asked.

"Fine, we'll stay," Nudge said grudgingly.

"Don't worry," Angel said low enough that only I heard her. "They'll come around after tonight."

I looked at her questioningly. She smiled and looked at everyone. "Ok, so let's go have fun!"

"Hey Nudge, do you want to go hang out?" Haruhi asked Nudge. The girl nodded and they took off together.

"Well, I guess we'll go have fun too," Hikaru said. I cleared my throat in an obvious way. "Gazzy and Iggy, do you want to hang out?"

"I don't know; do you know where we can get our hands on any bomb-making materials?" Gazzy asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Oh, do we ever!" they exclaimed and the four of them were off.

"Don't blow anything up!" Angel yelled.

"Hey Angel, do you know any martial arts?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's how I stay alive, why?" she replied.

"Well Honey and Mori would probably be good sparring partners for you if you want to practice," I said.

"Yeah! It's alright if she trains with us, right Takashi?" Honey asked.

Mori nodded his head and Honey motioned for Angel to go with him. "Go on, have fun. If you need me you know how to get hold of me," I said. Angel nodded and headed off with the two seniors. I hope she didn't break them too much.

"I'm going to go sit with Max," Fang said.

"Fang, I would like to talk to you later on," Tamaki told him.

"Feel free to come with me," Fang said shortly. The two walked off. I was left in the kitchen alone, so I did what I always did when I was alone with not much to do at that very moment: I started cooking.

**So how was it? Let me know! In the next chapter the main pairing appears....and things heat up between the two!**


	4. Lessons One and Two

**Word to your mother this chapter is over 6,000 words long! So I had a blast writing this chapter....and I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you to everyone who favorited this story or put it on alert....yayz!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Mel.....she really loves this chapter ;)**

**Angel POV**

I walked down the hallway next to Honey and Mori. Honey stood a few inches taller than me with Mori towering above the two of us. There was something comforting in Mori's height and the way he carried himself. He walked with an air of determination and importance, as if every step he took was carefully calculated.

Honey, on the other hand, bounded down the halls in short strides. His blonde hair bounced and shook as he paraded around and made me laugh. While his demeanor was that of a person my age, I knew his mind and abilities were far superior to what he showed them to be. He didn't like being firm, I could tell from the thoughts in his head. Oddly enough, his head was filled with strategies and maneuvers learned from years of martial arts training.

Years of fighting for my life taught me everything I knew about fighting. That coupled with, in essence, three older brothers and I learned fairly quickly how to defend myself. My ability to control minds helped as well, but I knew I could not rely solely on that ability.

Soon, Mori, Honey and I reached a part of Kyouya's mansion that housed a training area, complete with padded floor and some rubber dummies. Honey ran to the center of the floor and stood, grounding himself and finding his center. Mori stood with me on the edge of the room and we watched Honey start to warm up.

"Come on, guys, you should really warm-up if you don't want to hurt yourselves," Honey said from his position on the floor where he was in a full split. I nodded my head and extended my wings, shooting up into the air. The ceiling was raised in this part of the house and I had extra room to fly around. I flew in spirals and loops, stopped and started. When I touched down again I felt all the muscles in my wings, a sure sign that they were totally ready for battle.

I stood and stretched my arms, wrists, hips and knees out, then sat down and stretched out my legs. When I was warmed up I flew into the air again, loving the feeling of the wind in my hair, waiting for the boys to finish stretching. I subconsciously listened in to the boys' minds and heard something in Mori's mind that surprised me.

He was thinking about how graceful I looked. He thought my wings were elegant and loved how they were snow white. According to him, I was beautiful. I looked down and saw that he was looking up at me. When I caught him looking he looked down and I saw a faint pink color his cheeks.

I laughed and touched down on the ground right by where he was sitting. I sat down next to him and threw my legs out into the splits. I could stretch my legs out pretty far, but could not make them stretch out to a straight line. "Mori-sempai, could you help me with my splits?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and positioned himself in front of me, his heels pushing my legs out wider. I grasped his outstretched forearms and he leaned back, pulling my upper torso towards him. I felt my muscles tighten in protest and gritted my teeth against a gasp of pain. Mori must have seen the look of tension on my face because he let up on my arms, allowing me to pull back into a sitting position.

"Are you ready, An-chan?" Honey asked. He stood above us with a knowing smile so uncharacteristically placed on his face.

"About ready as I'll ever be," I said, standing up after Mori let my legs go.

"What martial arts training have you had?" Honey asked.

"It's not formal training, but ever since we escaped from the School that engineered us I've been fighting off things that came after us. I guess you could say I've learned from doing. Max has helped me, and the boys make great sparring partners, but there's nothing like learning by destroying some robots that fly after us."

"Interesting. How big are the creatures you fight?"

"Um," I looked around. "About as big as Mori-Sempai over here," I said with a smile.

"Takashi, why don't you square-off with An-chan?" Honey stepped to the outskirts of the room as Mori loomed over me. "Don't break her, Takashi."

I had no time to process what he said as Mori struck out at me. I parried his arm, but was hit from the side by his leg. We fought hard and I would land the occasional blow, but no matter how hard I fought he was better. I knew deep down he wasn't even going hard on me, which told me that I needed more training.

I threw out my leg in a roundhouse kick and thought for sure I was going to land it. But right at the last moment, Mori caught the kick and threw his weight into the direction my momentum was going. The result: I went flying into the floor. Mori quickly pinned me down so that I could not move my arms or legs. His hand pressed onto my throat.

Mori looked deep into my eyes, both of us breathing hard. My arms were pinned in one of his hands above my head. I was suddenly very aware of his body pressed against mine and our close faces. I opened my mind to his and saw the desire to kiss me. My eyes opened slightly wider than they had been.

I had seen Fang fantasizing about kissing Max so many times in his mind. Likewise, Max's fantasies hadn't been exactly PG. But even still, I had never read a boy's mind and seen the desire to kiss me (ME!) written everywhere.

"Good job, Takashi. An-chan, you did fairly well. Better than I expected, actually," Honey said. His voice was closer than I'd originally thought and I realized he was standing right next to us. Mori pulled back and stood up, helping me up after he was on his feet.

"Thank you," I said to Honey. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was."

"Do not doubt your abilities, Angel," Mori said to me. I found myself enjoying the deep tone of his voice.

"Yeah, Takashi is a great fighter. You are also still young, are you not?" Honey asked me.

"I am. I turn eleven next month," I said.

"You are a rather great fighter for one of ten years," Mori said.

"Thank you, Mori-Sempai." I smiled up as Mori. He nodded his head.

"Well I'm hungry. Who wants to go see if we can scrounge up something for dinner?" Honey asked.

"Sounds good," I replied. When we got to the kitchen we were greeted with the sweet smell of ham. I also could smell potatoes and green beans. "Smells like someone's been busy."

We walked into the kitchen to see Kyouya placing a plate piled high with freshly cut ham on the island in the center of the room. There were already a number of steaming bowls and plates on it. Kyouya looked up and smiled. "Did you cook all of this, Onii?" I asked.

"Why, yes, I did. I've always enjoyed cooking. It relaxes me, I find," Kyouya replied.

"Smells great." I smiled back.

"The others are sitting in the next room at the dining table. Feel free to go and sit down, you three," Kyouya said.

Honey nodded and walked out of the room with Mori on his heels. I walked over to Kyouya and smiled up at where he stood next to the island. "How was your training session?" he asked me.

"Fine. Mori totally pinned me down on the ground. I need more practice. But, I also saw something in his mind that shocked me," I said. I knew I wanted to tell someone about what I saw in Mori's mind and who better to tell than my big brother?"

"Do you want to talk about what you saw, Chiisana Tori?"

"He was contemplating what it would be like to kiss me. He was about to do it, but Honey spoke up. I think I might like him back, but I wouldn't want to create any drama here and amongst the Flock. Max would flip like a coin if she knew an 18 year old boy wanted to kiss me."

"Well you are remarkably mature. I'm sure she would get over it. As for what to do about Mori, if you think you might like him, why don't you spend some more time with him?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Uh, oh."

I chuckled at Kyouya and hit his arm lightly. "I'll spend more time with Mori if you make an effort to act on your feelings for Haruhi."

Kyouya started. "I do not—"

I held up a hand and cut him off. "Save it for someone who can't read your mind. I see the fantasies you embody, some of them not so PG-13. Are you going to tell me what happened at the beach before the thunderstorm? Something about you pinning Haruhi onto the bed to prove a point?"

Kyouya blushed. "That's irrelevant."

"Like hell it is. Kyouya, you need to act on these feelings! If you are worried Tamaki might object, he's not going to. He can see it. Mori and Honey know also. It's not a huge secret!"

"You are far too smart for your age, little one."

"You flatter me," I said dramatically. "Look, I'll make an effort if you do."

"Ok, you have yourself a deal."

"One more thing, Onii-sama."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you scared?"

"Somewhat, but I'm also excited. Angel, as long as you're giving your first kiss to someone you truly like, you will never regret it."

"I love you, Kyouya Onii-sama."

Kyouya pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, my Chiisana Tori."

I helped him carry the bowls and plates of food out the door into the dining room. When we were finally seated I was between Kyouya at the head of the table and Mori. The room was filled with the sound of silverware clicking on china plates and voices asking about Max. The girl was better, but still asleep. Her body needed time to heel.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked suddenly.

"Seven thirty," Kyouya replied. "And do not freak out. I called your father and told him you were staying over here for the night. He was concerned at first, but I told him there were going to be other girls here. Everyone may stay over tonight if they wish. We can have a sleepover, of sorts."

Nudge's eyes lit up. "I love sleepovers! Haruhi, this is going to be so much fun! Do you all want to play sleepover games? We can play truth or dare, spin the bottle, even seven minutes in heaven!"

From the looks on the Host's faces and the thoughts running through their heads, they had no idea what Nudge was talking about. "Nudge, explain," I said shortly.

The remainder of dinner was filled with Nudge explaining the rules of the games. The boys agreed to spin the bottle as long as they didn't have to kiss each other. I giggled slightly but covered it expertly with a fake cough. I stood up to clear off the table.

"Would you like some help?" Mori asked me. I smiled and nodded and he gathered plates and bowls himself. We carried everything into the kitchen and over to the counter. I covered leftovers and stuck them in the fridge. After the food was preserved I walked over to where Mori was scrubbing the dishes in the massive sink.

"Can I help, Mori-Sempai?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me and smiled. "Thank you, but I think I've got it. Why don't you sit down?" I hopped up onto the counter and faced him. "That's not exactly what I meant."

I laughed and stuck my hand in the water, bringing it out and splashing him a little with soapy water. Mori looked shocked at first, but soon smiled and splashed me back, spilling a bunch of water on the ground. I hopped off the counter and wiped up the mess. Then I sat on the counter and watched Mori.

In his movements I saw all of the strength he tried his best to conceal. His shirt pulled taunt across his chest and accented his muscles. I looked up to his face and saw his eyes on mine. Surprised and a bit embarrassed at being caught staring, I hopped off the counter and walked over to the stove, busying myself scrubbing some nonexistent stain.

I heard Mori unplug the sink and walk over to me; saw him stand with his back to the counter next to the stove. "Do you want to learn self-defense? Against an opponent as large as me, I mean," he said.

I looked up at him and nodded. "It would help. Max got attacked last year and the man almost raped her. She's the strongest of us all, and if that can happen to her, I don't stand a chance."

"I can teach you how to defend yourself."

"When?"

"How about now?"

"I'm guessing you do not wish to go to the sleepover?"

"I'm not a big fan of sleepovers, no."

I laughed. "Well then, let's go."

We headed off down the hall. "I know you don't normally talk much, Mori-Sempai."

"It isn't necessary, usually. I'm mostly with Honey, and he speaks the majority of the time. And when I'm at the Host Club, the girls seem keen on just sitting with me and my silence."

"I enjoy your silence, but I much rather hear your voice. It's very soothing to me." I blushed after speaking my mind.

Mori laughed lightly and I looked up to see him looking down at me with a look of adoration. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. His hands locked mine in place, and his body pressed up against mine, making escaping impossible. "First lesson: always be prepared. Even your best friend can turn on you in a moment. You need to be ready for anything." Mori's breath fanned out across my face.

"I should know that," I said, closing my eyes.

"Try to get away." His voice came from right in front of me, and I opened my eyes to see his a few inches from mine.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. What made me say those words, I did not know. What I did know what that Mori wanted to kiss me just about as bad as I wanted to kiss him.

I could tell my words shocked him, and he pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I said.

Mori shook his head. "Can you read my mind?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you know of my attraction to you." Again I nodded my head yes.

"I am attracted to you as well, I want you to know."

"You are not repulsed by my affection for you, even though you are eight years younger than me?"

"Stranger things have happened. And I'll be eleven soon. I still like you, I've realized, even though it scares me," I admitted.

"Tell me, Angel, have you ever kissed a boy?" Mori hadn't pulled back more than a few inches, so that our breath mingled as we spoke. The hand that had held my left wrist let go and caressed my quivering bottom lip lightly.

Afraid my voice would fail me I shook my head no. I looked down at his lips and wondered if he was going to kiss me. My question was answered when he placed his hand on the side of my face and pressed his lips to mine softly. My eyes closed and I froze, not truly sure what I was supposed to do.

I took a shaky breath in through my nose and kind of pressed my lips against Mori's. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, his hand pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes. I looked down, my cheeks pinking, and saw with a start that my freed hand had pressed itself against his chest. I watched it rise and fall under my fingers, then looked up at Mori.

His eyes were glistening and I saw in his mind the desire to do more with me, but the self control and need to please me holding him back. I leaned back in and pressed my lips to his again, committing the feel of his against mine to memory.

I pulled back first that time. "How was it?" Mori asked me quietly.

"Everything I had hoped it would be." What do you say to a person that kisses you? Thank you? I decided to just kiss him again.

We walked back to Kyouya's room where the others were hand-in-hand. Our fingers laced together and the heat from his palm warmed me to my core. I was so short that it almost looked like he was holding my hand as one would hold a small child's hand to walk across a busy street. I let my wings carry me into the air so that I was closer to Mori's height and, literally, flew down the hallway.

Mori chuckled from beside me and I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're so funny," he said. I assumed he was referring to me flying beside him.

"Why? It looks funny when I'm walking next to you and holding your hand. I feel like a small child who is being walked across a busy intersection," I said.

Mori turned to stand in front of me and stopped, causing me to bump into him. His arms immediately wrapped around me and held my waist because my wings were still extended out. My hands rested on his chest as I looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, his hands pressing me closer into his body.

Slowly, I felt Mori open his mouth and trace his tongue along my bottom lip. The movement was seductive and exhilarating. So much so, in fact, that I felt my head swim and had to pull away to be able to breathe again. Mori looked confused. "I'm sorry, was that not enjoyable?"

His words made me blush. "Oh, it was, trust me. But I forgot how to breathe for a second there." I looked up into his sorry eyes and smiled. I reached up and kissed each of his eyelids before kissing his lips again. "This is still new to me."

"I know," Mori said, pulling away from me and gathering my hand in his before we started walking, well, him walking and me flying, down the hallway once again. "I'm sorry. I let my desires come before thinking of you."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. It just shocked me." I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. "You're really seductive, you know that?"

He stopped and turned to me again. "I'll take that as a no," I said. I flew up until we were face to face and he didn't have to lean down. "I'm excited to be with you; I want you to know that. But I am inexperienced, and I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Angel," Mori said sweetly, a warm smile touching his lips. He ran one of his hands across my cheek and into my hair and I closed my eyes. "I want you to be happy. I do not care if you are inexperienced, I will never be disappointed. And if you are not ready for something, tell me, else I won't know when to stop."

I opened my eyes and looked into his sincere ones. I raised my hands and ran them through his hair, gripping small clumps. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips to his in what I hoped was a heated kiss. His tongue darted out again and licked my bottom lip. I pressed my lips to his tighter and parted my lips slightly. His lips wrapped around my bottom lip and sucked on it softly. I gasped quietly at the wonderful feeling and pressed myself to him tighter. Mori pulled back from the kiss and moved his lips to my ear.

"Pull your wings in," he whispered. I complied when I felt his hands on my waist. His teeth bit my ear as my back hit the wall. Mori pressed his body up against mine even closer and sucked on my earlobe. I moaned loud enough for him to hear and he pulled back to my face. A blush crept up my neck and to my cheeks, but Mori only smiled and kissed me again. Our lips battled for control and we only parted to breathe.

_Mmmh_, I thought. The content sigh must have carried into Mori's ears because he chuckled and pulled back. We were both breathing heavy and my legs had wrapped around his waist. I detangled my hands from his hair. "Wow," I whispered. In his mind I whispered, _damn_.

Mori smiled and kissed my neck softly, trailing butterfly kisses up my neck to my lips. I was sure they were pink and a little bit swollen and knew I'd have to explain to the others later. Just as I thought that I looked to my left and screamed slightly. "What is it?" Mori asked.

I couldn't say anything; I just looked at him with wide eyes and tilted my head to my left. He turned his head at the same time I did. Standing with her hands on her hips was Max. Her eyes were disbelieving. "Angel you had best get off of that boy and come with me before I make you take an oath of celibacy like the Nuns back in Vatican City," she said.

Mori stepped back and helped me off his hips. I walked over to Max slowly. She grabbed my upper arm and swung me around, marching me off down the hall. I felt Mori walking behind us. Max forced me into Kyouya's room where everyone else sat on the floor and I fell onto the bed.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

"Not now. Angel's done something wrong. Max is about to blow up," I heard Gazzy mumble to the giddy girl.

"What did you think you were doing?" Max yelled at me.

"Max, I—"I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I wake up in a strange home and start walking around because I can't fly because my wing's still not fully healed looking for the flock and what do I find? My baby pressed up against a wall, lip-locking with a boy I've never met. What are worse are the noises you were making! You are ten years old! You are too young to even _think _of doing things like that with a boy!"

"I am _not _your baby anymore and I know what I'm doing!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"I do! I wanted Mori to kiss me. I like him! Is it so much different from you and Fang?" I asked.

"It is. Fang and I are the same age, we've known each other for a while, and we're older than you!"

"I practically told Mori I wanted him to kiss me like he was!" I screamed.

"He should not have kissed you, period." Max whirled on the boy. "How old are you, anyways?"

"He's eighteen, Max. And how do you know I didn't make him kiss me? How do you know I didn't control him and make him want to kiss me and hold me and be with me, huh?" I asked.

"You wouldn't." Max's eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked with a bored expression on my face. I was bluffing, and I knew she knew I was.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Fang asked from on the floor.

"I walked in on my Angel and this boy kissing in the hallway. Her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist! She was blushing and moaning and groaning like she was enjoying it! How could you do this, Angel?" Max asked.

"I like him. Just because it took you and Fang _years_ to act on your mutual feelings does not mean I have to. I looked into Mori's mind. _He likes me_. I like him as well, so I don't see why we can't be together." Mori had walked over to where I sat on the edge of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Maybe Max is right," he said in his deep voice.

"What do you mean, 'Maybe Max is right'?!" I asked him.

"Maybe we should wait a few years, when you are older. We really don't know each other very well. We've just met each other, Angel."

I looked into his eyes, grabbed his face in between both of my hands, and kissed him full on the mouth in front of God and everyone. Pulling away, I told him, "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll forget all of my feelings for you and ever meeting you. Tell me, and you won't ever see me again. We'll all pack up and leave and never come back."

"I can't do that, but I also can't let _us_ come between you and your family. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if I was the reason you and Max were in a fight."

"Look. How the hell am I supposed to be my own person if everyone's telling me what to do?! I need to make my own mistakes and live my own life. You know what, Max? Why don't you find me once you've figured out that I need to be my own person?" I looked at Mori. "Max and I are going to fight. She's just sore I didn't tell her about you and me earlier, even though she was _unconscious_." I shot her a dirty look. "I'll find you later," I whispered into his ear, kissed him passionately again for good measure, opened the window and was out into the night air, my wings spread open wide.

It was dark out, but the grounds were lit up in many lights, twinkling and accenting the lush grass and beautiful trees. I flew half-way across the grounds and alighted upon a sturdy branch of an oak tree. A cool breeze blew through my hair and lifted it up behind me as I shook it out. I closed my eyes and thought about Mori.

I couldn't believe Max caught us in the hallway. I wish she could've found out another way, but realized I was glad she didn't. It would have been much harder to tell her I was in a relationship with a boy who was eight years my senior. I knew she didn't like that I liked this boy, but she was going to have to deal with it. Mori's character more than spoke for itself, and if she would just give him time she'd see that he's a great guy and great for me.

"Angel!" I heard a male voice calling quite a long ways away. I tilted my head towards the sound, but it was drowned out by the wind.

"Angel my Chiisana Tori!" the same voice called out. So Kyouya had come after me. He kept calling as he got closer and I projected a groan into his head. _I'm right here_.

"Where are you, Chiisana Tori?" Kyouya called from directly under my tree.

"Right here," I said as I jumped and landed lithely by his side.

Kyouya jumped slightly then pulled me into a hug. "I was worried sick, Angel."

"Why, Onii-sama? I haven't been out here very long," I replied.

"But you have; you've been out here for two hours."

I looked up into his eyes, disbelieving. "No way."

Kyouya nodded his head yes. "They sent me out because Max knew you wouldn't talk to her. Mori was the first to head toward the door, but Max wasn't done, ahem, _interrogating_ him."

I sighed. "She would. Please tell me the others are at least getting to know each other?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Everyone is worried sick about you, but yes, they are bonding over their mutual wish to strangle you once we get back."

"Kyouya, do you think I'm being rash?"

He walked over to the tree stump and sat down, patting the ground beside him. I walked over and sat down, curling into his side. "I think if it is what your heart is telling you to do, then you are correct in what you are doing."

"That doesn't help me, brother. I want to know if I'm jumping into things I'm not ready for. I mean, if I start a relationship with Mori it would be like a fifth grader dating a high school senior, you just don't see it!"

"Angel, I think you are well advanced mentally. Because of that, I believe your situation is different than that of two normal people. If you wish to be with Mori and you can handle the emotions and responsibilities that come with a boyfriend, than I will stand by you. I want what's best for you, just like Max does; she just has a different way of showing it."

"Do you know where Mori is?"

"I believe he is still in my room. The others migrated to the dining hall after I left them, saying I was going out to find you. From what I hear, Max is done with Mori, but she left him incredibly tired. He is resting."

"I'm going to fly back. Do you think you could keep the others at bay until the morning?"

"Do I think I can? Angel, I am Kyouya Ootori. I can do anything."

I laughed at him. "Well good luck, Onii-sama, Max has quite the temper."

"I think I figured that out already, Chiisana Tori."

I hugged him tightly once again before standing. "I love you, Kyouya."

He stood and hugged me back, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Angel." A crack of thunder was heard out in the distance. "Damn it," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Haruhi. She doesn't do well in thunderstorms. I need to get back and find her."

"Do you need help?"

"If you could give me the general whereabouts of her that would be spectacular. She tends to run into whatever dark place is nearest to her to wait out the storm."

I opened my mind and searched for her. "She's in the third floor west wing hall…she ran into the closet closest to the bathrooms."

"Thank you, Angel."

"As always, it is my pleasure to help you."

Kyouya kissed my head, then ran off into the darkness. I shot off into the air, beating my wings to stay aloft. I flew to Kyouya's room and through the open window, landing gracefully on the floor. The lights were off and there was a sleeping form in the middle of the bed. I walked lightly over to the bed and flew to the center where Mori's sleeping form lay.

I lay down next to him and touched his shoulder gently. Instantly, Mori's eyes opened and he'd grabbed my hand, pinning me to the bed. "We have to stop meeting like this," I said sarcastically.

Mori, realizing what he'd done and who I was, smiled, and leaned down until we were face to face. "I thought you liked this?" he asked.

I opened my eyes wide in shock. Mori grabbed both of my hands in one of his and used his free hand to push some hair back from my neck. "Lesson two: Don't put yourself in a position in which you have no means of escape."

"Well that would make sense, if you were trying to hurt me. Mori, if some guy on the street is going to try to rape me, I'll read his mind and fly away, simple as that," I said exasperatedly, knowing this was another one of his training techniques.

"First of all," he leaned down further and looked deep into my eyes, "when you are out on the streets you may not open your mind. You could be preoccupied and not think about what's going on around you.

"Secondly," Mori trailed his lips to my ear and pressed them to it, "the person attempting to rape you might be someone close to you. Even your own boyfriend could turn on you if you deny him something he wants."

I gasped and Mori's lips continued down my neck. His free hand pulled the strap to my shirt off my shoulder and his lips attacked my collar bone and shoulder. His lips trailed up my neck, leaving sloppy, wet kisses on the fair skin.

_I understand_, I said in his head. His lips stopped and he pulled back, looking into my eyes once again. "Do you?" he asked.

"You could take anything from me that you wanted. In this position I've gotten myself in right now, if you wanted to take my virginity you could and I'd be powerless to stop you."

"So what _have_ you learned?"

I squirmed slightly under his intense gaze. "That I should be more careful? And that I should stop getting myself into these situations?"

Unsatisfied, Mori growled and pressed his lips to my neck again. His tongue darted out from between his lips and rolled around my pulse point. He sucked hard on the skin and bit down softly at first, but when I gave him no response he bit down harder and harder until I cried out.

"Ok, ok, I've learned that anyone can attack at any given point in time and that I need to be aware of everything that's going on all the time," I gasped out. His lips relinquished their hold on my skin and he looked back up at me, breathing hard.

"Lesson learned," he said. I smiled and stretched up, pressing my lips to his lightly. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms.

"So how did it go with Max?" I asked once we were settled.

"Ugh, I do not want to talk about it right now. We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?" Mori groaned out. I smiled and nodded into his chest. The rise and fall against my cheek coupled with the warmth of his body relaxed me. Mori's hand started trailing through my hair and down my back. Needless to say, I was asleep within minutes.

**Ok, Ok, I know the Angel/Mori thing is moving pretty fast, but she's young and she _needs _it to move fast...understand? Haha i hope you liked the chapter...please leave me a review!**

**Ember :)**


	5. Every single word

**A/N Hey! It's Ember again with a new chapter! I'm totally not sure if there are even people reading this story any more, but if you are and are liking it, please review and tell me how it is...and even if you hate it, let me know in a nice way the things I can improve on. At any rate, enjoy this chapter that is filled with Haruhi/Kyouya goodness....mmmmh *love***

**Haruhi POV**

I had spent a bunch of time with Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and the twins before we went to get some dinner. The three members of the flock seemed really cool, and I felt more relaxed around them then I did when they burst through the windows back in Music Room #3.

Upon entry into the kitchen, my eyes were met with an astonishing picture. Kyouya stood, hunched over a pot on the stove, stirring what looked to me like a stew or sauce or something of the like. "Kyouya-Sempai…are you….._cooking_?" I asked, still in shock.

He turned around to address the six of us standing there, staring. "Why, yes, Haruhi, I am cooking. Dinner is almost ready, so if you could find the others and call them here, I believe Honey and Mori and Angel should be back soon. You can wait in the dining room when you've gathered everyone else."

We all nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, Haruhi," Kyouya called after me. I motioned to the others to go on ahead and doubled back to where Kyouya was standing.

"Yes?" I asked. It was astonishing seeing Kyouya cooking for all these people. It made him more human, I guess; it made him more attractive. I had always had a soft spot for the Shadow King, even if it was very well hidden. I didn't know when it started, but my affections had shifted to him…his whole 'tall, dark, and mysterious' persona was slightly (more than slightly. In fact, rather) intimidating, but when he did things, small as they were, that were kind in some way I saw how gentle he could be. _If only he could be that gentle with me. _I often found my mind wandering off, day-dreaming about Kyouya and me. _As if that could ever happen._

"Haruhi?" Kyouya was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Sempai. I wasn't paying attention," I bowed low and felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks as I realized I was once again dreaming about Kyouya and, consequently, had missed what he was trying to tell me.

"I asked if you had a good day. What has you so distracted, Haruhi?" He asked, a sincere look of concern on his features.

I repressed a shudder of bliss at the way my name rolled off his tongue. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just overloaded with everything that has been going on."

"That is understandable."

"Kyouya-Sempai?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, Haruhi."

"Why did you let Angel and the others come here? I mean to say, why were you so kind to them when we don't even know them. You aren't an especially warm and open person, so your compliance to help them threw me for a loop." I asked all of this quietly, fearing myself too forward with him. Fearing the worst, I bowed low and started to apologize for my outburst.

Kyouya cut me off with a wave of his hand. "I allowed them to come here because Angel's voice spoke to me in my mind. She sounded helpless, and I could not stand by and listen to her beg me inside my head to help her family. Also, I knew she had something to tell me, something very important. I was right, and while we were driving here from Ouran she told me of our relation."

Kyouya looked very thoughtful for a moment, and then continued with his story. "When I found out she was my sister I was filled with confusion and joy. Something about the small child struck a chord inside me, and I knew immediately she was telling the truth. All of them were so helpless, needing help for their loved one. I wanted to help."

"You aren't as harsh as I once thought, Sempai. Maybe you should show this side of you more often?" The last part was a question.

"Possibly. Well, that is all, Haruhi. If you go sit down, dinner will be served shortly." Kyouya smiled at me shortly before turning back to the pot on the stove. I nodded my head in his direction and walked to sit down at the table between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello, Haruhi," the boys said in perfect unison.

"Hello." My voice wasn't especially emotional, but it wasn't totally deadpan like it is sometimes. My talk with Kyouya had brightened up my day a bit. Honey and Mori came to sit down with us, Kyouya and Angel soon following. Conversation picked up and soon everyone was talking over each other. Once Kyouya suggested everyone say over for a 'sleepover' I freaked out because of the time. But, Kyouya, being who he was, had already called my dad and gotten the go ahead from him.

"So Haruhi, are you going to be playing games with us later?" Hikaru asked in my ear, his lips right up against the skin.

"I guess. What games?" I wasn't quite sure I was going to like playing games with the two brothers, especially since they insisted I was their "toy".

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare, would you rather, seven minutes in Heaven, nervous, really any other game one plays at a co-ed sleepover," Nudge rattled off.

"Those games sound awfully inappropriate," I mumbled under my breath.

"How do you play those games?" Kaoru asked.

"Well-" Nudge began. She explained all the rules to us of each 'game' and with the conclusion I had buried my head in my arms.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi, you _have_ to play," Kaoru said in my ear, nipping at the cartilage.

I gasped in shock and lifted my head up to glare at the twin.

"Yeah, Haruhi, I want to play games with you," Hikaru purred into my other ear, licking it.

"Looks like these two are already ahead of the games," Nudge stage-whispered to Angel (who was sitting on the opposite end of the table so the whole table heard).

"I knew sitting between you two was a bad idea," I grumbled. Everyone else laughed as they finished up eating.

------------

We all sat in a circle in Kyouya's room with most of the lights off, so that it was fairly dark in his room. A glass pop bottle sat on its side in the middle, the mouth end pointing ominously at me, the other at Kyouya.

Somehow we decided to play spin the bottle first. Tamaki found a glass bottle of pop, which Iggy quickly drained, and we used that as the spinner. Going around the circle had seemed like a good idea and I had made it through Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey without having to kiss anyone. But lo and behold, Kyouya was the one to spin the bottle and have it land on me. He stood up slowly and carefully and walked over to where I sat, kneeling down on one knee.

I blushed furiously and felt his finger under my chin, tilting my face up. His dark eyes shone with mischief as he brought his head down. I thought he was going to kiss me square on the lips, but his lips skimmed across my cheek, stopping and pressing into the skin just before my ear. I closed my eyes and felt my mouth open slightly as I tilted my head closer to his lips.

Kyouya pulled back and smiled at me before getting up slowly and walking back to his seat. My mouth was still opened slightly in shock and I closed it quickly. The game continued and went on for a little while until the boys started to get tired.

"I want to play another game," Hikaru whined.

Just as I was about to tell him to relax, the door burst open and in stormed a very pissed-looking Max.

Angel stumbled to the bed after being thrust in that direction by her. As Max started yelling I pieced two and two together. From what I gathered, Mori and Angel had been making-out in the hallway, which was a surprise to me. What I didn't understand was why Max was freaking out like she was.

I knew Mori's age in relation to Angel's, but she seemed mature enough to be able to handle to responsibilities of dating. Actually, it was about time Mori found a girl he really liked. I didn't really care for the fact that they hadn't known each other for very long. It was, honestly, none of my business, and if they wanted to rush into things then far be it from me to stop them. Not that they would ask my permission or anything.

Angel, exasperated, left; she gracefully flew out of the window without a second thought. I looked at where Max stood, shocked and pissed at the same time. Her boyfriend, Fang, walked over to her and put his arms around her, whispering to her quietly. Whatever he said must have held some merit because she immediately looked at him, surprise written all over her face.

"She's too young!" I heard her exclaim, her voice slightly louder than a whisper so that I could hear her. Fang whispered something else to her and she nodded her head. "We won't be far. If you need anything just holler and I'm sure we'll be able to find you, we have very good hearing," Max said before she and Fang walked out the door.

I stood and walked over to where Mori sat on the bed. "Good for you," was all I said. Mori looked down at me with grateful eyes.

"You don't think-?" he started to ask.

I shook my head. "I think if you care about her, then far be it for me to stop you. You had just better treat her right." I scolded him half-heartedly, smiling and nearly laughing. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Takashi, you'd better be good to her," Honey said with a smile on his face, but I knew he meant what he said, not even having to finish the threat. Mori nodded his head after letting go of me.

"I am tired. Kyouya, do you have a place where I can sleep?" Mori asked.

"Just take this room. We will relocate for the remainder of the night," Kyouya said to him.

"Someone should go look for Angel," Nudge said quietly.

"I'll go," Mori said immediately.

"No. You rest, I will go off and look for her," Kyouya said. He then herded the rest of us out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "I will be back soon. If any of you get tired, I've asked for rooms in the guest wing to be prepared. Just find one of the maids who work here and they can show you to a room."

He did not wait for a response as he quickly headed off into the hallway to my right. "I hope Angel is ok," I said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Haruhi," Hikaru said in my ear, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go have some more fun," Kaoru said with a smile as he threw his arm around Nudge's waist. I saw a blush creep up her face before she was steered away in the direction of the living room we were hanging out in before dinner.

We all sat around on the floor in a circle. I was, once again, sandwiched in between Hikaru and Kaoru, and they felt the need every once in a while to pinch my side or blow in my ear or do something else both provocative and annoying.

"This game is getting annoying," Gazzy said after about thirty minutes of playing truth or dare. I hadn't had the courage to pick dare, so I kept answering questions.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water," I told the collective group. I stood up to leave and felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I lost my balance and ended up falling into Hikaru's lap. His hand had rushed out to catch my head before it hit the ground and I became disoriented.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said my name with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Mm ok," I said, slightly confused.

"She needs to lie down. Carry her to the couch here," I heard a male voice say. My eyes were closed because I was feeling nauseous due to the fact that the room was spinning. Hikaru picked me up and laid me down on the soft cushions.

Someone picked up my hand and grasped it tightly. "It's ok, my daughter, daddy's here."

"Am not your daughter, Sempai," I said with a small smirk and an edge of annoyance in my tone.

Tamaki dropped my hand and I heard him walking away. "She's fine," Kaoru (I think) said.

"Keep playing," I told them. "I just need to lie here for a little while. I got up too fast is what happened."

Eventually they went back to play. I felt myself drifting off but stayed in the present, focusing on their voices to keep me awake. After a while I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, the room still swimming, but not as bad. Kaoru saw me sitting up and looked worriedly in my direction. "I have to go to the bathroom," I said.

He nodded and went back to his conversation with Nudge and Hikaru. I could swear the three were getting closer and some slight flirting may have been going on. With Angel hooking up with Mori, I didn't think anything could surprise me.

I walked out the door and headed down the hallway, passing doors, both opened and closed, but none led to a bathroom. Just as I passed one of the huge glass-paned windows that were windows to the outside world I caught a glimpse of lightning, soon followed by a loud crack of thunder. I felt my heart beating against my chest and my pulse racing. I threw open the closest door—a coat closet behind it—and threw myself inside, slamming the door and cowering in on myself.

_It's ok. You'll be ok. Keep breathing. There is no way the lightning can touch you in here_, I repeated over and over again in more or less the same way. I lost track of time, sitting there chanting. I heard the door being opened and saw Kyouya standing in the doorway, illuminated by a fresh crack of lightning.

I whimpered and threw myself into his arms, propelling my body off of the floor completely. Kyouya caught me as I reached him, burying my head in his chest. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me up off of the ground as he walked away from the closet.

Another crack of thunder sounded and I gripped him tighter, making small noises of fear and helplessness. He stopped moving and sat down, shifting over on a bed and moving me to rest beside him. I kept my face pressed to his chest, my eyes closed tightly. I was on my side, as was he, and he kept stroking my hair, whispering words of comfort into my ear.

We stayed like that until I couldn't hear the storm any longer. My grip on Kyouya's chest slowly loosened and I looked up into his eyes, moisture clouding my vision slightly. "Sempai," I began, but he quickly cut me off.

"It's ok, Haruhi," his hand reached up to brush away a tear that had escaped from my eye. I looked up into his eyes and saw in them worry. "Are you ok now?"

I nodded my head and yawned. "I'm a little tired," I admitted.

Kyouya shifted on the bed so that his back was flush with the mattress; his hand moved my head so it rested on his chest once again. "Rest then, Haruhi. I will watch over you tonight." His hand began stroking my head again and I soon relaxed, my breathing slowing down.

I wasn't quite asleep, though my eyes were closed, when Kyouya started speaking again. "How worried I was, Haruhi! When I heard the first crack of lightning, I ran to you as fast I could. Do you know how terrible it is to know the one you love is in danger and not being able to get to her fast enough?" He was speaking quietly, and I was sure the words weren't meant to be heard by me.

"If only I could tell you how I felt. But how could I, when there is not possible way you could harbor feelings for me?" I balked at the thought, but still made no movements, waiting to hear what else he had to say. I loved Kyouya with all my heart, and I wanted nothing more than for him to feel the same way for me. "If you could only love me, I would give you the world. I would always be there for you, would hold you and love you and care for you forever."

If he loved me as much as he was saying he did, I couldn't even comprehend how great that would be. His soothing hand trailing through my hair relaxed me, and I found myself melting into his touch. I sighed and curled closer into him, my hand coming up to rest against chest.

I heard his breath hitch and his hand froze in my hair at my movement, but when I settled back down he relaxed and continued stroking my hair. A smile crossed my lips and I let it stay there, knowing he'd think I was having a sweet dream. As I lay there I contemplated shifting and looking into his eyes and showing him I felt the same way about him as he felt about me, but once again the fear of rejection filled me to my core, even knowing what I did.

_"Just tell him already"_ an exasperated voice said in my head.

"_I can't, Angel....I don't want to be rejected by him."_ I said to her in my mind.

"_Either tell him or I'll tell him you are awake and heard everything he said just now." _

"_You are a very malicious little girl." _

"_Flattery won't get you anywhere." _

"_And you are sure he loves me too."_

"_Duh."_

"_Positive."_

"_Why does everyone question the freaking _mind reader?"

"_Go back to sleep." _

"_Not until you tell him." _

"_Don't you have a boyfriend to be making out with?"_

"_He's asleep."_

"_Like you should be too."_

"_Haruhi—?"_

"_I'm going, I'm going,"_

"_I'll be waiting."_

I sighed and opened my eyes, lifting my head off of Kyouya's chest and looking up into his shocked eyes. His hand had frozen in my hair and I could feel every muscle in his body tense.

"Haruhi, I-" he seemed at a loss for words. His eyes were wide and guilty.

"Sempai…do you mean it?" I asked quietly, though I knew he heard me.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"What you just said, about your feelings for me," I answered.

"Every single word." he said just as quietly as I had asked the question, looking away from me.

I lifted my body off of his and turned my whole body to face him, grabbing his face in my hands and turning it so he was looking at me. I leaned in and hesitated millimeters from his lips, sure I was overstepping boundaries, worried about what would happen if he rejected me. He surprised me by closing the gap and meshing our lips together.

My heart stopped for a beat or two before it restarted and I was able to breathe again. Kyouya pulled back and took my hands from his face, kissing the backs of each before gently placing them in his lap, his thumbs rubbing circles into the palms of mine. My eyes closed in joy and I felt him press his lips to mine again, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his harder, taking one of my hands out of his to twine it in his hair. His free hand moved to the small of my back and his other moved to the sheets as he gently shifted me to rest on the mattress beneath him.

Kyouya pulled back so he hovered above me, his hands on either side of my head holding him up. It reminded me of the time we went to the beach and I almost got myself killed protecting two girls. Everyone had freaked out, but I couldn't just sit there while those jerks harassed the two girls! Afterwards, Kyouya had pretended to be the bad guy, pinning me down as if he would rape me to teach me a lesson.

I chuckled cynically. "You wouldn't do it, Sempai," I said.

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Harihu?" he asked, breathing out my name and sending shivers down my spine. The sudden shift in our situation, replaying what happened at the beach, confused my brain.

"Yes…?" I meant to answer him forcefully, but as he brought his face closer and closer to mine, I lost all sense of firmness and allowed my voice to come out breathless and questionable.

Without saying anything, Kyouya leaned down further and pressed his lips to my neck, parting them and letting his tongue work the skin there. I gasped loudly and closed my eyes, my head tilting back instinctively. My hands twined in his hair and I felt his breath hot on my neck.

Kyouya chuckled maliciously and bit down on a piece of my skin, his teeth pulling up on it. I felt my back arching into his body, reacting to the bite. "Ok…so maybe….you….would….Kyouya," I gasped out. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You dropped the formalities?" he asked me with a quirked eyebrow.

"If I did it is because you were distracting me. I am sorry, Kyouya-Sempai," I said, looking into his eyes.

"No more formalities. I like it when you say my name and only my name," he said, pressing his lips to my own once again.

When he pulled back I looked up at him and smiled. "Kyouya," I whispered. He visibly shook at the sound of my voice.

Kyouya leaned down to my ear. "I love you, Haruhi," he whispered.

I gripped his shirt tightly in both hands and rolled us over so I ended up straddling his hips. "I love you too, Kyouya," I whispered into his ear as I kissed his cheek.

The words hit me with such a strong wave of emotion I rolled off of him, resuming my place curled up against his side. I looked up at him and smiled. "You cannot imagine how long I've longed to hear you say that, Haruhi," Kyouya said.

"For how long have you felt for me in this way?" I asked him.

"Since you first came to Ouran, actually, and I saw what you looked like all cleaned up," he smiled at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. "It is late. You should probably get some sleep."

I yawned widely as he spoke and snuggled up to him closer. His arms came around me as a type of blanket and I smiled, content. "Since the beach," I whispered.

"What?" he asked me quietly.

"How long I've harbored feelings for you: since the beach when you played the bad guy," I said before starting to drift off.

"Goodnight, my sweat Haruhi," Kyouya whispered warmly as he continued stroking a hand down my hair. I smiled as I drifted off into slumber, dreaming of the boy in my arms.

------------

**Nudge POV**

After Haruhi left, Tamaki and Honey proclaimed their tired states and left to find a bed, Gazzy and Iggy following close behind them. Hikaru and Kaoru and I stayed where we were, talking and chatting it up. We talked about meaningless things, like boyfriends and actual friends, and we also talked about serious things.

"What is it like, having wings?" Hikaru asked shyly.

"It's weird. They have always been a part of me, and I adore being able to fly, but at the same time the worry and strife they cause almost isn't worth it. Then I go out into the air and fly around and realize I'm meant to have wings, that I'm meant to be able to fly, and to be different.

"It sets me apart and I love it, but that's not always a good thing. Often times I'm not able to have friends or talk to people because if they found out about my wings they might want me for an experiment or something. To most, I could just be another specimen to dissect. The School that made me is always after me and the Flock, and we have to watch our backs all the time." I told them about our adventures and the School's attacks.

Sometime in the hours we talked, I grew tired. I started yawning and Hikaru and Kaoru saw me. Kaoru brushed hair away from my face and neck, tickling the skin slightly. "You're tired, Nudge," he whispered.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Hikaru whispered in my ear.

I nodded sleepily, although their tones screamed mischief. I was too tired to care. I lay down on the blanket we had set out and put my arm out, using it as a pillow for my head. I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh as my muscles relaxed for the first time that day.

I felt Hikaru lay down behind me and his fingers started to trail up and down my back, massaging the muscles. Kaoru lay down in front of me and massaged my neck and shoulders, his fingers cool on my skin.

I sighed in content and found myself nodding off to the cool caresses of the twins.

------------

**Angel POV**

I woke up hours later, groggy but refreshed. I smiled as I felt Mori's arms pull me closer to his body, and I turned slowly in his arms, trying not to disturb him. I started when I saw his eyes were open, but his lazy smile relaxed me instantly.

"Good morning," I whispered.

Mori kissed me sweetly. "Good morning to you, too. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Well," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I need to take a shower."

Mori looked taken aback by my bluntness, then grinned hugely and rolled me onto my back, pushing his lips against mine. I gasped slightly as I felt his hands reaching up my shirt, pulling it up my body. I was suddenly glad I let Nudge buy me the black-lace bra I was wearing as Mori yanked the t-shirt over my head.

Smiling against my lips, Mori trailed his hands across my stomach, reaching the button to my jeans. His warm fingers felt wonderful against my skin. He pulled my jeans down slowly, dragging his teeth across the skin of my throat.

When I was finally free of my pants, Mori brought his lips back to my mouth, kissing me hungrily. He pulled back with a devil-ish grin and scanned my nearly bare body; his eyes made me flush deeply.

He pulled back and helped me off of the bed, taking his hand in mine. "What was that about?" I asked slightly breathless as we walked to the bathroom attached to Kyouya's bedroom.

"Just thought I'd help you get ready for your shower," Mori said with a smile. I shook my head in wonder and shock but allowed him to lead me to the bathroom.

Mori quickly pointed out where all the shower supplies and towels were before kissing me one last time. His hands gripped my barely-clad hips tightly to his own and I felt myself kissing him harder. I had never felt this way for a boy before, and these feelings both scared and surprised me. Alone at last, I stepped out of my underwear and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water massage all my worries and senses of foreboding away.

**Well...? How was it? Please review!**

**Ember :)**


	6. I truly love her with all my heart

**A/N I love this chapter....I really do. And to anyone who is still reading, I adore you =] Review!**

**This chapter is offered for all my lovely readers! You all rock majorly!**

**Haruhi POV**

_The storm ragged behind me as I ran. I tore through the cemetery, dodging tombstones and grave markers left and right. The soil turned to mud as the rain hit it, gripping onto my ankles and feet and dragging me down, down into the earth to rest with those who had fallen. _

"_NO!" I screamed at the ground, flailing my arms about. "Leave me alone! She needs me!"_

_I stumbled and tripped my way through the alleys, wiping tears and rain from my eyes as I did. She was in front of me, falling backwards slowly into the ground, her hand outstretched towards me. I reached for her and picked up my pace, but I went nowhere. She kept falling. _

"_NO! MOM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME!" I screamed at her, trying desperately to get to her, to reach her and help her. Because she couldn't leave me, it was impossible. I still needed her to help me and teach me and be there for me._

_I watched with reddened eyes as she fell the rest of the way into the earth, the stone tablet above where she laid reading: _Fujioka Kotoko, beloved wife, mother, and friend.

"_Mom," I whispered as I stood, letting the rain fall around me, drenching me through and through._

I felt a tear fall out of my eye, still closed from slumber. A finger came up to wipe it away and I opened my eyes to see Kyouya looking down at me with sad and inquiring eyes.

"I miss my mom," I whispered, looking down. The memory of the dream came back to me full force and I started crying, letting the tears flow freely. Kyouya pulled me into his arms and held my head against his chest. He whispered words of comfort into my ear, but they meant little to me. "I miss her so much," I choked out.

Kyouya kissed the top of my head and held me close. The only sound in the room was my desperate sobbing and Kyouya's whispered hushes and soothing sounds. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth, as if I were a small child who saw the boogeyman.

Once I finally calmed down, Kyouya kissed my temple, allowing me to center and control myself. I looked up in his eyes and saw the need in them to make me feel happier. Concern was written all over his face, and it saddened me to see him worried about me. I reached my hand up and pressed it to the side of his face.

Kyouya turned his head into my palm and closed his eyes, his expression slowly softening. "I am ok," I said quietly.

Kyouya turned his head and looked me in the eye. I let my hand drop down to his chest and rest against his shirt lightly. His hand swept a bit of my hair away from my face and wiped moisture away from under my eyes. "I am here if you want to talk," was all he said.

I nodded my head but said nothing, looking down again and circling my finger on his chest. Kyouya kissed my forehead and I looked up at him, meeting his lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet.

When he pulled back I smiled up at him, sliding my hand in his and squeezing it a bit. Each and every time there was a lightning storm, I had that same dream. It always left me shaken and upset, but I had never let it show before to someone else. My father was even oblivious to the nightmare and the terrible sadness it inflicted upon me.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up?" Kyouya suggested quietly. I rubbed my eyes and nodded silently, allowing him to pick me up and carry me to the bathroom.

Kyouya set me down next to the sink and walked over to the cabinet, pulling a green washcloth from the shelf. Coming back over to where I sat, he turned on the faucet and ran the material under the warm water. I watched him carefully as he wrung out the towel and reached up to brush hair out of my face before pressing the washcloth under my eye, wiping away the tears.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch against my neck, holding my head in place while his other wiped away all traces of my sorrow. Kyouya moved slowly and gently, but with a purpose. The warmth of his hand and the towel soothed me.

I felt him press his lips to mine softly and I smiled against them. After he pulled back I opened my eyes, looking into his concerned gray ones. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his cheek, lingering there a few seconds.

"Are you feeling better?" Kyouya asked me. I pulled back and nodded my head.

"Thank you, Kyouya. Ever since my mother died, whenever there is a thunderstorm I have the same dream. I'm running through a cemetery and it's pouring down rain. My mother is in front of me, reaching out to me and calling for me, falling down into the ground. I always try to reach her, but I never can."

I paused, collecting myself, before I continued. "Every time I watch as she is pulled down into the earth. I stand there, the rain pounding down around me, looking at her tombstone and wishing there was something I could do to help her." I looked up into Kyouya's eyes, a tear escaping once again. "I still need her, Kyouya. It's so hard to put on a happy face when I know I'm never going to see her again alive. I miss her so much, everyday. Sometimes I don't even know how I'll get up in the morning. But I still do, because my father needs me, and I'm all he has."

Kyouya stayed silent, wiping tears from my eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if he left me, too. Believe it or not, being with you and the rest of the Host Club helps. I see the joy and love and friendship that surrounds me when I'm with you all and it fills me with happiness, knowing mom would want me to have friends like you." I chuckled slightly. "She'd like you, you know. She'd think you were the perfect boy for me. She always joked I'd never meet a boy that could handle me, but if I found one that was willing to try, he'd be the one for me."

Kyouya kissed my lips again and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," he said.

"You would have liked her, if you'd ever gotten to meet her. She was so caring and gentle and she always was willing to help people." I looked past his shoulder as I spoke, remembering all the memories I had of my mother. "I try to be like her, to be strong like her. But sometimes my happy face is a façade." I looked into Kyouya's eyes.

"You can always talk to me, Haruhi. I promise you," Kyouya said, pulling me into a warm hug.

"I know. Thank you, Kyouya," I whispered against the skin of his neck.

He held me closer and kissed a path from my temple down to the base of my neck. I relaxed into his touch and smiled, knowing I was safe and secure in his arms. When Kyouya pulled back I was happier than I had ever been after one of my nightmares.

I smiled and Kyouya smiled back, leaning in and kissing me again, still softly, but with an edge of heat I found myself enjoying immensely. Pulling back, Kyouya asked me, "Haruhi, would you like to take a shower?"

I looked longingly to the glass shower stall. "Yes," I said. I looked back at Kyouya and he smiled. He walked back to the closet and grabbed a fluffy pink towel, bringing it over to me.

"Here you go, Haruhi. There is shampoo and conditioner and body wash in the stall. Just let me know if you need anything else," Kyouya said before kissing me once again and leaving the room, closing the door on his way out.

I quickly pulled my shirt up and over my head, taking off the rest of my clothes after that. I turned the shower on high, the water hot, and took one look at my small form in the mirror before stepping into the warmth.

---------

**Angel POV**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I was all clean and good-smelling and that put a smile on my face. I walked to the sink and used the towel to wipe away the fog on the mirror, wrapping the towel around my body once I was finished.

I found a brush in one of the drawers and used it to brush out my tangled hair. I pulled it back in a braid and tied it with the elastic I carried around. I examined my reflection in the mirror and nearly laughed out loud at what I saw on my neck.

Right at the base of my neck, right smack dab on top of the pulse point, was a pinkish-red colored mark. I could also see the faint impressions of teeth, but held back a chuckle. Mori had been rather rough last night, but that hadn't scared me. If anything, I thought, it turned me on a bit. The rough side of Mori was intriguing and sexy.

I toweled off my body and put on my undergarments from before, but I blushed once I realized my shirt and pants were out in the bedroom with Mori.

I opened the door slowly and looked out into the dark room. "Mori?" I called out.

Instantly he was in front of me, stepping out of the shadows with a smile on his face. "Yes, Angel?" he asked.

I looked at his bare chest with shock written all over my face. He had taken off his shirt and was standing in front of me, holding the white material of his shirt in his hand, in only his jeans, which, might I add, were hanging precariously off his hips. "Um, I, um, need some clean, um, clothes to wear," I stuttered.

Mori smiled as he saw my barely clad body and held out his shirt to me. I gladly reached out to take it, but he would not let go, instead using it to pull me into his chest. I looked up at him and questioned him silently with my eyes. Without a word, Mori opened his shirt and helped me get my arms through it. He buttoned it up slowly and let his fingers brush against my skin as he did so.

His shirt was so long, or maybe I was just so small, it went almost past my knees. I felt very exposed in it, but also very comforted, surrounded by his sweet smell. I lifted my arms up and the sleeves fell down just enough to expose my hands. I gripped the collar of the shirt and lifted it up, closer to my nose, and breathed in deeply. Mori watched me with amused eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are very beautiful," he said, pulling me into him. Because of our height difference my cheek was pressed up against the top of his abs. "And very tempting in my shirt," he whispered into my ear and slid his hand slowly up the back of my leg, taking the shirt bottom with him.

I gasped quietly. His abs flexed under my body and I wrapped my arms around him, turning my head and boldly kissing his skin. Mori froze under me and his hand stopped moving on my leg. "Be careful what you do, my little naive one." Mori whispered gruffly into my ear.

I looked up at him and then defiantly back down at his skin, licking a trail from the middle of his abs to the base of his sternum. Mori audibly gasped and clutched me closer to his body. I chuckled and pulled out of his grasp easily, backing away with a taunting and devious look at him.

Mori stalked closer and closer to me as I kept backing up, afraid of his wrath but still loving the effect I had on him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up backing right up against the wall.

I gulped and straightened my back as Mori reached me. His hand came up to brush away hair from my face. "Lesson three: don't do anything stupid that you cannot back up later." he said, pressing the lower part his body to mine in a very NC-17 way.

I gasped as he started moving his body against mine, causing a very un-lady-like moan to come out of my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his lips came down to attack my neck. "I get it," I panted out. "No more teasing."

Mori chuckled against my skin and kept kissing me, licking the base of my throat. "What if I like the teasing?" he asked.

I groaned. "Make up your mind."

"The teasing is sexy, Angel. I just don't want you to do something that will get you into trouble." Mori's voice was deep with emotion.

"Did I get myself into trouble?" I questioned carefully.

Mori pulled back. "No, of course not." His eyes were sincere.

"Damn it," I cursed, my smile taunting as the words left my lips.

Mori lifted one eyebrow and tried to pin me against the wall again but I ducked under his arm. I was tempted to fly into the air, but I didn't want to rip Mori's shirt in my haste to get away. I turned tail and ran. I was almost to the door when Mori's arms circled my waist and pulled me into his chest. I squealed as he threw me onto the bed, pinning me down once again. I wiggled against him, but he smiled down at me and held me in place.

"Help, help, there's a mean old nasty boy here who wants to take my innocence," I pleaded mockingly.

"And he's going to take it if you don't stop squealing and trying to get away," Mori growled into my ear. I felt his lips press against it and he brought the hanging skin into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Ohhhh, ok," I moaned, my eyes half-closing. I let Mori play with my ear for a while longer, loving the way he could make me feel. His lips traveled down my neck and he started biting and sucking on the skin again.

"Hey, you're going to give me another hickey," I complained with a smile. Mori looked surprised up at me.

"I gave you one already?" he asked.

"Don't mock me, and yes, you did."

"Show me…" he trailed off, his breath fanning over my face. My eye-lids dropped half-way and I pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the pink mark he'd given me the night before. He smiled and leaned down to press his lips to it softly. Mori's lips could work wonders and I was starting to think he had a lot of experience with stuff like this.

Mori pulled back again and kissed my lips, sitting back on his feet and helping me up. I gracelessly tripped and ended up sprawled out on the carpet with Mori under me, his shocked eyes staring into my own.

"Sorry, I have trouble walking," I smiled as I spoke.

I got up and off of Mori and walked to the door, opening it and slipping out into the hallway. I felt Mori's presence behind me and wobbled dramatically, falling backwards toward him. He caught me and swept me up into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and drew small circles on his skin with my finger. "Where to, Angel?" Mori asked me.

I looked down the hallway in front of us. "The kitchen. Let's get some food and see where the others are."

"Sounds good," Mori said and continued down the hall.

**Nudge POV**

I woke up to the all too familiar smell of sterilization. _No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I cannot be back at The School_, I thought. I kept my eyes closed, hoping this would all end up being a dream and I'd wake up between Hikaru and Kaoru and they'd smile at me and rub my shoulders and kiss me and we'd be ok.

"Nudge?" two twin voices called out. I felt a tear leak out of my eyes as I realized the three of us had been kidnapped. I blinked my eyes open and looked up to see the twins looking down at me. I sat up slowly and rubbed the tears from my eyes. "Where are we?"

I looked up at the two boys. Taking one of their hands in each of mine, I breathed deeply. "We are at the School, the very place that gave me these wings. I am so sorry this is happening. I can't believe they found me. I can't believe they'd take you." I couldn't meet their eyes, instead looking around.

We were all in a large cage, the metal bars thick and strong. I felt more tears escape down my cheeks as I thought of all the horrible things that had happened to us here. A hand under my chin made me lift up my head and look into the eyes of the twins. Hikaru reached out and wiped the tears from my face and eyes, leaning down and kissing my closed eyes.

Kaoru moved his hand from my chin and rubbed my back, desperately trying to calm me down. I felt lips press against my own and started slightly, pulling back and looking, shocked, into Hikaru's eyes. Kaoru's hands on my back froze. "What's the matter?" Hikaru asked.

"You shocked me," I whispered. "I've never been kissed before…actually, I've never been touched like you two touch me before."

"Do you not like it? If you don't we can stop," Kaoru said quietly by my ear. He had moved to sit behind me, his hands frozen on my lower back. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I love it," I said honestly.

"Then relax and let us take care of you," Hikaru said, brushing a piece of hair away from my neck as Kaoru continued working out the tension in my lower back. I sighed as Hikaru pressed his lips to my neck.

"I can't relax while we are stuck here. I promise I will work my hardest to get us out of here, and keep you safe until we are." I didn't want to think about what the whitecoats would do to the boys. I didn't care what they would do to me, but if they hurt my boys someone would die.

I looked up as the door opened and pushed Hikaru over so he was behind me as well. I rolled up onto my feet, crouching in a fighting position. A young man walked in with a clipboard in hand. He took his glasses and tucked them into the pocket over his heart. I snarled at him as he got right up to the cage bars.

"How are you three doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Fuck off," I growled.

"I'd be nice to me, if I were you." The whitecoat's tone turned menacing.

"Fuck off, _please_." I mocked.

He sighed in mock sorrow and walked to the door. It opened and he whispered a few words to the erasers waiting at the door. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru suck in a deep breath as they saw the wolf-men walking over to our cage.

"I swear if you touch them I will kill you," I said sweetly. The two erasers looked at each other and grinned, then looked back at me.

"Oh, we aren't here for them," said the first eraser.

"Oh no, we are here for you," the second one said with a malicious smile that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Well you can't have her," said Hikaru, crouching next to me and gripping my hand.

"So you'd best get lost," Kaoru said, mimicking his brother's actions.

The two erasers laughed. "Look twigs, you're only here for research purposes. We need controls to base our little freak's data on," said the first eraser.

"Enough. You're coming with us, bitch; better say your goodbye's now, because once we're done with you, you'll be too sore to speak," said the other eraser.

I turned to my boys and hugged both of them at the same time. "I'll be back soon," I whispered, then let the erasers drag me from the room. I braved a smile at Hikaru and Kaoru and then turned to face my fate.

------------

Five hours later the erasers threw me back into the cage I shared with the boys. My eye was black and my feet were swollen and the spot on my arm where the whitecoats had injected that experimental shit was throbbing painfully. I was terribly sore and could barely move.

"Nudge!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. I felt their hands ghosting over my body, trying to catalogue my injuries. I felt their hands on my feet and herd their gasps at the wounds there. I was sure blood was pouring out of the cracks.

I groaned and rolled over so I could look at the boys. They immediately moved to sit above me, grasping my hands and rubbing the backs of them. "Tell me they left you alone today," I mumbled. The boys shared a pointed look and I groaned.

"They just took blood from us. I'm worried about you," Hikaru said.

"I'm ok. They just made me run that damn maze over and over again. I hate that stupid maze. Every time I try to stop they shock me through the floor." I groaned again and sighed as I felt lips against the skin of my neck and face.

"Just rest. We'll take care of you," one of the boys said. I couldn't tell which, I still had my eyes closed. I nodded slightly and sighed again as I felt one pair of lips against my neck.

"Hey! Can we get a jar of salve and some bandages?! Come on, this place is like a freaking hospital!" the other brother yelled at the door. He yelled for a while longer before the door opened and someone threw something through the bars. It ended up hitting me in the head. The object was soft and I assumed it to be some bandages or cloth of some sort.

The lips against my neck receded and I heard a jar being opened before my feet were lifted and hands were massaging the broken skin. I cried out as the boys worked the cuts, cleaning them and eventually bandaging my feet completely.

My feet were placed back on the cage floor. "Roll over onto your back," one of the boys whispered into my ear. I complied and rested my head on my arms as I felt the boys start to massage my back. One of them sat on the back of my thighs, leaning over my bootie to work the muscles of my lower back. The other twin sat in front of me, working the kinks out of my upper back.

I groaned and sighed and gasped as their magic fingers continued. I tried to thank them, but they wouldn't hear any of it, insisting this was the least they could do. I was too exhausted to fight them. I sat up ten minutes later feeling looser than I had in a while. I smiled at the boys in front of me and kissed them both on the lips. They grinned devilishly at each other and then look at me.

Hikaru shuffled forward and pushed back hair that was in my eyes. "So you said you've never been in a relationship before, and in fact never been kissed, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. He grinned over my shoulder at his brother who had moved behind me again. I was beginning to see a pattern. "Can you trust me?" he asked me.

"I think so," I said uncertainly.

"Good enough for me," he said. His hand clamped down on my neck and held my head in place as his lips pressed against my own. I kissed him back and gasped as I felt teeth bite down on my neck. Immediately, Hikaru slipped his tongue into my opened mouth. I balked at the foreign object but soon relaxed as his tongue caressed my own.

The teeth on my neck smoothed out the bite and began trailing kisses up and down the skin. My body was confused, being hit by so many emotions at once. I knew this probably wasn't proper, but I could have cared less. It felt amazing and the twins were great to me.

When Hikaru pulled back I was breathing heavily. He smiled at me and turned me around so I faced his brother. I felt Hikaru shift from behind me. Kaoru moved forward and kissed me. I immediately parted my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth and tangling with my own as he slowly shifted above me, forcing me to lay down under him.

We kissed for a while before he pulled back and smiled. "Wow," I whispered. Kaoru chuckled and rolled to my side. Hikaru took his place at my other side and I snuggled into their embraces.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Hikaru began.

"We'll watch over you tonight," Kaoru finished.

I was so tired I hadn't so much as nodded twice before I fell asleep to the two's quiet chuckles.

------------

**Hikaru POV **

Nudge explained everything about the School and those awful erasers to us over the course of a few days. Kaoru and I became worried about her after the first night. When she came back bruised and battered my heart broke. Kaoru and I made a pact that night to protect Nudge no matter what.

While the scientists seemed to be running her ragged all they did to me and my brother was take blood. Every day they'd take us to a room and draw blood, then walk us back to the cage and shut the door. One day when we were sitting strapped down to the chairs, waiting for the nurse to come in, I heard two technicians talking. "Kaoru," I hissed, "do you hear that?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voices. "Which one are we going to inject?" one voice began.

"Whichever one has the best DNA," the other voice replied.

"They have the same DNA. The test should be a success with both subjects."

"Then we'll inject both of them. We only need one, but we might as well make the best of this, right? Besides, if one reacts badly to the serum then we still have the other to complete the experiment. The only thing that matters is that the recombinant becomes pregnant by one of those two boys."

I shared a look with my brother. "Well that can't be good," I whispered to him.

"Let's not tell Nudge about this. She doesn't need the extra worry," Kaoru said. I agreed with him.

------------

Five days after being brought to the school, two female nurses walked in.

"Girl, you are coming with us," one of the nurses said. Nudge had just gotten back from a particularly nasty "session," as the whitecoats liked to call them, and she was all cut up. There were bloody tears in her shirt where she had been cut and she could barely move.

"No way in hell," Kaoru said to the two nurses.

"It's time for her shower. So hand her over or we'll take her," the other nurse said.

"Let us take her," I said.

The two nurses shared a look that suggested this was the outcome they were looking for. Nodding, they left and seven erasers took their spots.

One eraser stepped forward and opened the cage. "Give me the bird," he said gruffly.

"Don't touch her," I said. With Kaoru's help I lifted her into my arms. She groaned in pain and Kaoru and I walked down the hall, whispering helpful words to her.

They led us to a room with a large tub in the center filled with soapy water. "You have thirty minutes. We are going to be right outside, so don't think you can escape," said an eraser. When he was finished glaring at us he shut the door, leaving us with a withered Nudge between us.

"We are going to take your clothes off and bathe you, sweetheart, ok?" I asked her.

"That's probably not a good idea," she grumbled into my shirt.

"It's the only thing we can think to do," said Kaoru,

Nudge looked up into my eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Turning to Kaoru she said, "Both of you, very much. I want you to know that. And I'm doing everything in my power to free us all."

I kissed her cheek and Kaoru did the same before helping me set her down on the cool tile floor. "Let us take care of you right now, Nudge," Kaoru whispered into her ear. Nudge nodded once and rolled onto her stomach at my request.

I gripped the edges of one of the cuts and ripped open her shirt, exposing her gashed and feathered back. Kaoru un-hitched the bra hooks and I snapped the straps, pulling both the shirt and bra off of her body. We helped her turn over onto her back and I saw her eyes were closed, most likely in embarrassment.

I kissed her cheek and neck and ghosted my hands over her stomach, trying to distract her. I knew we weren't doing any of this in a sexual way. Although we both loved Nudge very much, we were putting our sexual preferences aside to take care of the girl we loved.

Kaoru undid her jeans and pulled them down, taking her panties with them. When she was fully undressed we helped each other gently move her into the water. I dipped my hand in and felt the warm water. Kaoru found two wash-clothes and handed one to me. I began to wash and massage her body while Kaoru scrubbed her hair.

I took care to clean all of the wounds, washing her body as one would wash a small child's. At that point in time, Nudge wasn't a future lover in our eyes; she was a small child who needed help. The way we touched her and washed her was nothing short of love, expressed through gentle caresses.

I think I realize at that point that I truly loved Nudge. Up until then I hadn't admitted it to myself, but I really did love her with all my heart. I looked up at my brother as he looked at me and saw the same resolution reflected back into my eyes.

**Ember =]**


	7. The trouble with hickeys and impatience

**A/N So the beginning of this chapter is back the day Nudge and the twins were taken; i.e. the morning after the sleepover. Then it jumps to the end of the last chapter...I hope this isn't too confusing.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this story is quickly wrapping up and I felt the end of this chapter was the perfect place to leave you hanging until after the holidays :)**

**Thank you to anyone who is still reading this story...you rock :)**

**Haruhi POV**

I stepped out of the shower and sighed as I wrapped the fluffy towel around my body. It had felt good to wash away all traces of the terrible dream I had, both metaphorically and physically. I toweled myself off and wrapped the material around my body. Opening the door a crack I poked my head out and searched for Kyouya. I spotted him sitting on the bed in a fresh shirt and pants, reading a book. His hair was tousled and he looked gorgeous.

"Hey, do you have a change of clothes that I could wear?" I asked self-consciously. Kyouya looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me. I watched as he took in my wet hair and wide eyes from behind the door. He moved from the bed onto the floor and walked over to me, clothing in his hand.

"The undergarments are my sister's, I hope they fit. I brought you one of my informal shirts and a pair of cloth shorts I found in my sister's room as well. If anything isn't to your liking simply let me know and I will find you something else to wear," he said. I smiled and reached out my free hand to grasp the clothing.

I shut the door behind me with a sigh and let the towel drop to the floor. After donning a bra and underwear I was delighted to find they actually fit quite well. The shirt I pulled on next was soft and huge, but it fit comfortably. The light tan material was thin to the touch, but was actually very warm, and I felt cozy inside it, the sleeves reaching far past my wrists; the bottom of the shirt covered the shorts.

I chuckled as I opened the door to let the cooler air into the steamy bathroom. My hair soggy and my body still not completely dry, I walked out into the bedroom and smiled at Kyouya, still on the bed reading his book. He glanced up at me over his glasses and threw me a cocky smile. I shot a threatening glare back at him and his gaze quickly, and mockingly, flew back to the pages.

I stalked up to the foot of the bed and rested the upper part of my body against it, lowering myself and letting my back stretch out on the soft fabric of the comforter. I closed my eyes and smiled, my hands placed above my bellybutton, fingers clasped together. All in all, I was in a very comfortable position, contently listening to the pages in Kyouya's book as he turned them.

I heard him close the book and shift off to the side of the bed but I still did not move. Only when I felt Kyouya's breath on my neck did I allow my lips to twitch into the ghost of a smile. I heard (and felt) him sigh, and then he pressed his lips to the base of my throat and traveled up the skin. I smiled fully then, and opened my eyes, tilting my head back into the mattress.

Kyouya's lips traveled up to my lips and he kissed my cheek. I began to anticipate his lips connecting with mine, but he stopped just as he reached the corner of my mouth, pulling away and walking towards the door.

I gasped angrily and shot a pointed look at Kyouya's back. "Come on, Haruhi. We should go find the others and eat something, least they think something is going on between the two of us," Kyouya called over his shoulder. I snorted. All the same, I picked myself up off of the bed with as much dignity as I could muster and ran to catch up to Kyouya, slipping my hand into his.

He smiled down at me and I rested my head against his arm. We walked hand-in-hand down the long hallways and to the kitchen. Kyouya pushed open the door for me and I walked in, still holding his hand. The others, minus Nudge and the twins, were strewn about the room, lazily leaning against counters and cabinets, eating.

I noticed Angel standing next to Mori, his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me when we walked in and I returned the smile. I turned my head to take in everyone and heard a small, barely concealed chuckle. My head turned back to Angel and I shot a confused look at her. She giggled behind her hand and said something to Mori, whose eyes opened wide as he started at me.

_You have a hickey on your neck, Haruhi_, Angel whispered in my mind. My eyes opened wide and I pressed my free hand to the side of my neck. I turned my eyes to Kyouya and glared at him. He merely smiled and pulled me over to where Angel and Mori stood.

"You saw it!" I hissed at him as we neared the others. Kyouya's eyes flashed with amusement behind his glasses and I smacked his arm when we reached Angel and Mori. Angel laughed and Mori's eyes sparkled with something that resembled amusement.

Angel smiled up at Mori and reached up to meet his lips in a kiss. I smiled at their open display of affection and gasped as I saw a pink mark at the base of Angel's neck. So I wasn't the only one who was busy the night before.

_You are also looking a little pink around the edges,_ I thought directly at Angel. I wasn't sure at first if she heard what I'd thought, but then she pulled back from Mori and shot me the most ungodly glare I'd ever seen, including that of Kyouya.

Angel grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me, pulling me around to face the collective as she did so. Everyone's heads picked up and stared at Angel and me. "Haruhi has a hickey at the base of her throat because she and Kyouya are dating and had a wild make-out session last night. Tamaki, chill, you know you never stood a chance," Angel said. Tamaki's jaw dropped at the comment Angel directed at him, but he said nothing on the matter.

I gapped at Angel. In the time it took for her words to register with the others, I'd taken a hold of her own arm and held it up. "Angel has a hickey because she and Mori were doing things they should not have been," I said, still shocked but wanting to take away some of the blow from my hickey news.

Max stood tall from where she'd been leaning against the counter talking to Fang. She threw her hands in the air and groaned loudly. "What's next?" she asked angrily. "Gazzy and Tamaki hooking up?" I looked over to the two boys standing next to each other and watched with some amusement and shock as Gazzy's face turned bright red and the two shuffled away from each other slightly.

"Oh, you have _got _to be shitting me," Max proclaimed.

"Where are Nudge and the twins?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Last time we saw them, we were heading off to bed. They were sitting together; I think they may have fallen asleep together," Honey said.

"Why don't you search for their minds; see if they are awake and where they are," Mori suggested from behind us.

Angel turned and nodded her head at him. I watched her eyes go unfocused as she cast about for a sense of their minds. Her eyes refocused and she shot a worried look at Mori. "I can't sense them. They aren't here anymore." She turned to look at Max. "It's Itex, I am sure of it."

"Damnit!" Max shouted. "Where?"

"Not anywhere in Japan. Not in Asia at all, actually. Somewhere East, into Europe. Max we need to go find them! Nudge could be in big trouble. And they have Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm positive. And if they keep the two, you know what that means," she said. I saw confirmation in Max's eyes.

"What does it mean?" Tamaki asked.

"It means they are going to try a reproduction experiment," Iggy muttered.

"We can't let that happen! The last time they tried that…" I closed my eyes and shuddered. By the sound of Angel's voice I could tell that Hikaru and Kaoru were in trouble, and as such I was going to do everything in my (Kyouya's) power to stop Itex, whoever they were.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

Angel shook her head. "It's not my story to tell…Iggy?" she looked to the blind boy.

I watched as he took in a deep breath and began to speak. "Last time Itex tried to experiment with the reproduction of us bird-kids, I was kidnapped." As he spoke it was as if he were reliving the moment, taking us all along with him as he remembered some terrible event.

"They came when I was asleep; when we all were. The erasers, wolf-men who work for Itex to find and kidnap us, drugged me and took me to one of their labs. I was forced into a roomful of young girls. They were all scared and obviously drugged, wearing little or no clothing. I didn't want to think about what the scientists wanted me to do.

"They injected me with a serum that took away all reasoning, letting the childish part of my mind that wished only for sex and violence to take over. I attacked all of the girls and raped them without a second thought as to if it was right or not.

"Unfortunately, the scientists, when they injected me with the serum in the hopes that one of the girls would get pregnant, did not realize I would become violent. I went on a killing spree, tearing through the lab and escaping to the top of a skyscraper far, far away from Itex. Eventually the serum wore off and I was able to think clearly. Once I realized what I had done I very nearly killed myself, but Angel found me just in time and stopped me from jumping off of the roof top.

"None of the girls became pregnant, and the experiment failed. I know what I did was not my fault, but I carry it with me and will for the rest of my life. I was fifteen at the time."

Iggy finished up his story and I found myself in tears. Kyouya wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I cried into his shirt silently, then looked up into his eyes. "We have to help them. For Nudge and the twin's sakes," I whispered.

Kyouya looked to the others. "I promise you have the entire Ootori Empire, including its resources, behind you." His voice was mildly shocked, but I smiled up at him and rewarded him with a warm kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me, brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

I turned to the others. "We need to get started trying to find them," I said. "Does anyone have any idea where they could have been taken?"

"I think I might, but I'd need access to a computer to check out some maps," Angel said.

"I can help you with that," Kyouya said. I detangled myself from him and he kissed my forehead before leading Angel away.

"What is she going to do?" Tamaki asked Max.

"Angel has gotten fairly good at sensing where people are. She can sense if she is close to the people she is looking for…it's especially strong when it comes to the members of the flock because we've been around her since she was a baby. It's so strong that she can sense where we are based off of maps. I think when she was searching with her mind for where Nudge was, she picked up a bit on the general area of where they were taken," Max replied.

"We need to find them," Iggy said softly.

I watched as Max walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and whispered, "It's ok, we'll find them."

Just then Angel walked in again with Kyouya after her. "I know where they are," she said. And like that, everyone sprang into (mindless, frantic, chaotic) action.

-----------

**Nudge POV**

They came for us all the day after Hikaru and Kaoru bathed me.

I'd been allowed to sleep in longer than I'd ever slept and spent the time safely nestled between Hikaru and Kaoru. Over the course of the week, the two had become my rock, my support, and I couldn't imagine what I would have done had they not been with me.

Seven erasers and two whitecoats came in that morning to get us. I was too exhausted to fight back, but I could see the tension in both boys' bodies.

I grabbed both their hands in mine as we walked down the corridors together. The erasers surrounded us, and I knew that I wasn't strong enough to fight all seven of them, though I could probably harm three or four.

They led us to an ominous wood door with metal accents. I couldn't imagine what was behind that door, but it looked like the door to a medieval torture chamber. I squeezed the boys' hands harder as one of the whitecoats opened the door and we were pushed inside.

I was expecting sharp metal objects and chains hanging from the ceiling. So imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw THETfjak;jdjkds;THE single, largest bed in the entire universe. Obviously, that did little to reassure me.

Kaoru and Hikaru turned to run out of the room, but a line of erasers blocked their path, standing at the ready with their arms crossed over their chests. The door slammed shut behind the blockade, leaving the three of us in the room with the giant bed, erasers, and evil whitecoats. What could go wrong?

----------------

"You want us to do _what_?" Hikaru exclaimed loudly. "No fucking way! Are you out of your fucking minds?!" We'd just been told we were to be a part of a reproduction experiment.

"Well we're sorry, but you don't have a choice," said one of the whitecoats calmly.

"Go to hell," Kaoru spat.

"You. First," the other whitecoat said.

"Enough of this garbage. Boys, if you will?" the first whitecoat addressed the erasers behind us, giving them their cue to carry out orders. Five erasers jumped on me while the other two grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru. I struggled against them, but the erasers were just too strong.

They dragged me to the bed and tied me down, my arms and legs attached to the bedposts by thick rope. I pulled on my bonds feebly. I raised my head as much I could and watched as the two whitecoats stalked up to my boys. Hikaru and Kaoru spit in their faces, in turn coaxing the two to slap my boys. I growled from the bed loud enough for the others to hear me. "Leave them alone, you bastards," I snarled.

The whitecoats and erasers laughed outright and held my twins harder. I watched as they were injected with some sort of liquid. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell limply to the floor. "What the hell did you do to them?" I shouted.

A whitecoat walked up to me. "Don't worry, sweetheart. The two subjects will wake up in twenty minutes, in which time they will proceed to mate with you, producing a child within you, if the experiment is successful," he said. I spat in his face and barred my teeth. He chuckled and walked out of the room along with the others, locking the door and leaving me to wait for my twins to wake up and abuse me.

* * *

**Angel POV**

"Tell me we are almost there!" Max shouted angrily.

"Thirty more minutes, Maximum, and then another ten to get to where Nudge and the twins are. We're going to make it," I told her. I held on to Mori's hand tighter and he rubbed the back of mine with his other hand.

"It's going to be ok, Angel. We'll get there on time," he whispered into my ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked, although I knew the answer in his head even before I asked the question.

"Positive. Besides, Nudge and the twins are strong, they're going to make it," he said.

"They've been there for nearly a week! Why has it taken so long to find them?" Max screeched.

"We've ran into some unexpected obstacles," Kyouya replied calmly. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and regarded Max with a look that would have frozen a normal human being. Unfortunately, Max wasn't a normal human being.

"To hell with obstacles! If my Nudge is hurt in any way, shape or form I'm blaming you!" Again with the verbal abuse, Max? Gosh, enough is enough.

_Fang, do something!_ I commanded in his mind. His eyes turned to me pleadingly and I sighed.

_Shut up, Max!_ I yelled in her mind. She turned furious eyes toward me.

_Like hell I will, traitor._ She spat out.

_Traitor, wow, that's a new one. _

_What would you rather I call you? Whore?_

_That's really something, coming from you._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_You know. All those X-rated fantasies I've seen in your head…all those that you've actually acted on. Oh, don't play innocent, I know everything you and Fang do. I'm not so innocent anymore….and neither are you, miss Dominatrix. Who knew Fang liked it rough? _I raised an eyebrow at her.

Max audibly gasped angrily and was on her feet and walking over to me in an instant. Naturally, I was standing a nano-second after she was and ready for anything physical she was going to do to me. Mori stood up just as Max reached me and pulled her fist back. He stood in front of us with a hand on her shoulder and my chest.

"Back off, Asian, unless you want to get hurt," Max growled.

"That's enough," I heard a young voice sound. Mori stepped back to allow a just-barely-taller-than-me Honey step into the conversation. "Both of you sit down. We'll reach our destination shortly and then you can take your anger out on some _real_ bad guys."

"Fuck off," Max told him.

"I think not. Now, if you won't sit down on your own, I'll gladly make you," I watched Honey say, his eyes glowing with barely-held-back fury, as if he was itching to make an example of Max.

"There will be no need for that," Fang said from behind Max. She twirled to face him and he shoved her on her chair before she could verbally abuse him. "Sit down. You are way out of line. I don't care if you think you're more worried about Nudge than we are. You aren't. So sit down and shut up, because complaining and causing trouble won't get us anywhere." Max stared at him, stunned, while I sat down smugly.

"Don't think you're off the hook. Whatever you said to Max I'll find out. You're in trouble when we get back home," Fang scolded me. I sneered at him and leaned back against Mori, taking comfort in his arms around me.

"They're strong enough to resist the School….right?" I whispered.

No one answered my question.

**Ember =]**


	8. To every beginning, an end

**Well this is it...the end...I'm really not happy with how this chapter turned out, but I know there isn't much I can do...I'd actually about given up on this story...but thank you to those of you who have reviewed in the past month or so...I wasn't aware that people actually cared what happened, how this story ended. Read on and I'll let you make up your own versions of what happens at the end, after this story is over...that way, everyone's happy! It's been a wild ride, and I encourage you to read my other stories, like He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There....it's much better written. At any rate, enjoy!**

**Nudge POV**

Whoever said there was nothing to fear but fear itself was an idiot. Scratch that: a _fucking brainless_ idiot.

I'd been up against many scary things in my life: erasers, whitecoats, vampires, werewolves, almost dying, myself and loved ones alike, but nothing had ever been worse than not knowing what would happen once my twins woke up. Nothing.

I kept time in my head. "Wake up, but be ok," I whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Don't be crazed or uncontrollable." Regardless of what I wanted them to be, I'd find out how they were going to act in ten, short minutes.

* * *

**Max POV**

"I can't believe what Angel said to me," I whispered to Fang for the third time.

"You deserve it," he said. I turned my head to glare at him. As our eyes met I saw the worry in his.

"We're going to get to them in time. We'll save Nudge and the Asians and then we can go home."

"Max, don't you see? Even if we leave, the others like it here. Angel's got Mori, Gazzy has Tamaki, Iggy is content to spend time with Kyouya to talk about computers, and Nudge, when we get to her and save her, has the twins. If we leave, it'll just be the two of us."

I sighed. "I know. But Fang," I looked into his eyes and grasped his hand tightly. "_What if we don't make it in time_?"

He breathed deeply. "I'm ready, but I won't accept that outcome. Not yet. We're ten minutes away from them; _we'll get there in time_."

"I can only pray…and I'm not even religious," I mumbled.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I heard soft rustling sounds in front of the bed and realized my twins were waking up out of their "coma."

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I called, and then regretted it instantly when I thought about their possible states. Two heads of startlingly orange hair floated into my view and I started to shake. "Answer me. Please."

Instead of answering with their words, they answered with their mouths. I felt lips and tongues dancing along the skin of my arms, working closer and closer to my lips. When their eyes finally came in to view they were the same beautiful green, but they didn't look right. They looked carnal, gleaming with released passion.

"Just be as gentle as you can," I whispered before closing my eyes and surrendering my body willingly to my twins.

* * *

**Angel POV**

"!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. We were so close to Nudge that I could actually feel her pain. Mori held me in his arms as I screamed and writhed in agony, unleashing Nudge's held-back pain.

"How far are we!?" I heard him scream at Kyouya.

"Two minutes," Kyouya replied. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm fine," I breathed out. "We need to get to Nudge. The twins are making love to her fiercely and without restraint, but it's not them. They've been infected with something." I gasped for breath and screamed again in agony. "Hurry."

"Angel, my sweetheart, you're not going to be able to go in with us," Mori whispered.

I let out another yell, this one of anger. "I have to. Nudge needs me. She's always been there for me, so now it's my turn." I refused to allow anyone to argue with me any longer.

"We're here," Kyouya said as the car stopped. Everyone filed out of the car, including me. I walked out with my head held high, despite the pain.

"Ok. Mori, Fang, Kyouya's army, and I will storm the front. Angel, you and—Hey!" Max shouted at me. I was already walking towards the front door.

Erasers and whitecoats were pouring out of the front doors, but they didn't affect me. I sent out a widespread command to fight amongst themselves until every last eraser, flyboy, and whitecoat was dead, making sure they knew to leave my friends alone.

I could hear the others yelling behind me, but I paid them no attention. Nudge's pain filled every fiber of my being. It was like this every time one of my flock members was in pain. I could feel it as if everything was happening to me, as if I was the one in pain.

I walked through the bloody halls, stepping around dead eraser and whitecoat bodies, following the pull I felt inside of me to Nudge and her pain.

I stopped in front of a huge door, took one look at it, saw the key hanging right by the door, and opened it quickly, walking in to a scene I'd never forget; ever.

* * *

_HELP!_ I shouted to every one of my flock members and new friends. Kaoru, I was sure which twin it was, lay on the ground writhing in pain, his eyes wide open and his mouth open in a silent scream. Hikaru was on the bed with Nudge, frantically trying to pull her arms and legs free of their ties to the bed-posts. All three of them were stark naked.

I instantly ran to Kaoru's side, trying to reach into his mind. I heard footsteps running and catching up to the door. "Cut Nudge free. Iggy, get over here," I commanded. The others sprang into action without me even having to look up at them.

Kaoru's breathing was labored and he was having trouble keeping his mind working. _I'm…sorry._ He told me in his mind. Tears fell from my eyes as I realized what was happening to him. "He's dying," I whispered. I looked up as Nudge ran over to us.

Tears were streaming down her face as she collapsed next to me. Her face turned to mine pleadingly and all I could do was look back helplessly. "I can't do anything to help him," Iggy told me as quietly as he could, but Nudge still heard. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and cried into his brother's shoulder.

_Tell Hikaru to look after Nudge. And tell her I love her, _Kaoru's voice sounded in my head. I shook my head. _Tell her yourself,_ I told him firmly. He had to be ok…he just had to.

Nudge cried into Kaoru's neck, her tears covering his skin. I felt so sorry for her, for everyone. I felt helpless and weak and powerless. I felt tears hit my shirt and Mori pick me up and hold me in his arms. I grasped his shirt and cried into his chest silently, my entire body shaking.

"Wait, look!" I heard Max whisper frantically. I lifted my head and turned to look back at Nudge. At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw a faint yellow glow emanating from Nudge's hands where she touched Kaoru.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

_You can't die. I won't let you die, Kaoru. I love you, so you can't die,_ I though in my head. I concentrated all my energy into Kaoru, trying to give him my strength to live. I'd about given up hope until I heard Max's voice behind me. "It's a miracle."

I looked up at her, then down to my hands, pressed to Kaoru's skin. They glowed a dull yellow and tingled. I didn't understand what was happening, but that didn't matter once I heard the most wonderful sound in the world: Kaoru groaning. Hikaru lifted his head from his brother's shoulder and looked at me in wonder.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed. His eyes turned to me in amazement, filled with love and joy. I pressed my lips to his and held onto him for dear life. I pulled away and hugged him as tightly as I dared. "You're alive!" I whispered. He coughed a bit but held me back with one arm as tightly as he could. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again!" I scolded.

"Yes…ma'am," he laughed/gasped out.

Hikaru pressed his cheek to his brother's and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. Oh, well, I thought to myself, guess I'll just have to force it out of them later. And I would be able to, because my Kaoru was going to be fine.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I looked up to see Max and everyone else from the flock and the Host Club standing staring at us. "Do you want to put some clothes on?" Max asked. I looked down at myself and then at my twins and blushed at our naked appearances.

"Clothes would be very nice," I said sheepishly. Mori held out three robes and I hastily grabbed them, throwing one to Hikaru and covering Kaoru before wrapping myself up in the third. "Thanks."

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but can we please get out of here? This place still gives me the creeps," Gazzy said. I chuckled and looked to Kaoru.

"Hey buddy, do you think you'd be ok to leave?" I asked him. Kaoru nodded up at me with a smile and held out his hand for me to take.

The three of us, the twins and I, had a limo all to ourselves on the way to the airport. I sat between my boys and held onto their hands as they showered my neck and face with kisses and apologies. "Guys, I told you already, I'm not mad at what you did. It wasn't your fault. _It wasn't your doing_," I told them.

"We're just so sorry we hurt you," Hikaru said.

"We promised you we wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," Kaoru added.

I pulled their faces up so they could look at me. "Listen." The boys froze under my grasp. "I love you, no matter what happened at the School. Got it?" the two nodded their heads. "Good. No matter what happens from here on out, we're in it together. Deal?"

The two fiercely nodded their heads. "Deal."

I didn't know what was in our future, but I knew I'd be able to get through it all. My flock family was moving on, adapting to situations we weren't used to dealing with. Angel was with Mori and the two would probably stay together, running a Dojo or something like that; Gazzy with Tamaki (still could not wrap my head around that one) would probably move to some liberal American state that promoted gay marriage like Vermont or Pennsylvania or something like that; Max and Fang would fly off together into the sunset, leaving us all to go on a wild adventure, then returning with horror stories; I knew Iggy would find someone that would love him for him; I had the twins and though it probably would not work out with the two of them, it would work out in the end.

I didn't have a plan, but I didn't care. Life's an adventure, right? Plus, I'd already been through hell and back…what else could happen?

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! *Sigh* Now I'm sad...I hate ending stories! **

**Em =]**


End file.
